


For Valentines day, we are goin' campin'

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Ever - Freeform, Feels, Generations never happened, Humor, Jim's alive, M/M, Nostalgia, Old Age, Old Married McSpirk, Old Triumvirate, Sad, Smut, dirty old men, forgetfullness, holograms, living on Vulcan, retired, they speak some vulcan, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: For Valentines day, three retired star fleet officers go camping. Which in order is: Spock, McCoy, and Jim. A short story in one part. Well, it was supposed to be short but then reality of them being old hit square in the heart of this story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> List of songs to listen to while reading this story:  
> 1\. A thousand years. By Christina Perri  
> 2\. Young and beautiful. By Lana De Rey.  
> 3\. Laughter lines. By Bastille  
> 4\. We are the lucky ones. By Keril.  
> 5\. I will always love you. By Whitney Houston.  
> 6\. Keep on loving you. By Reo Speedwagon.  
> 7\. Losing your memory. By Ryan star.  
> 8\. If today was your last day. By Nickleback
> 
> There are also some Vulcan words used and I thought since they are living on Vulcan, why not?

The stardate was twenty-three eighty-seven, February 14th. Our scene made way down the Vulcanian street where we see some Vulcans were strolling by talking in low voices. There was sand mostly everywhere seen about the planet save for the mountains that rose to the sky. The Vulcans were dressed for the occasion. The sun was unforgiving shining upon the planet. The shadow of the sister planet T'Khut was in the distance over the other side of the planet. There was specifically bred sehlats that resembled Pomerians being walked past the house. A pair of Vulcans stopped looking fondly at the house that had a staircase with rails on both sides. There was a fence that was painted gray alongside the house with a sign that read 'Intruders allowed' that was crossed out and replaced with 'Children must have chaperones'. The doors were sliding doors with a cat door at the front.

"I am not surprised they changed the sign in Vulcan," The shorter Vulcan suddenly spoke up. This Vulcan is a male in his late hundred twenties named T'Presi. T'Presi looked as though he were in his twenties much like the companion beside him. The companion beside him was a dark Vulcan named Zezek with earrings on their ears that were golden and a golden rim around the pointy small ears.

"Did you see what it said last week?" Zezek asked.

"Negative," T'Presi said. "I was at the Vulcan Academy of Science."

"It said 'No Sehlat turds'," Zezek said.

"Turds?" T'Presi raised his thin eyebrow.

"Turds," Zezek nodded their head.

"That is illogical to toss Sehlat turds into their yard," T'Presi said.

"We have illogical adolescents on the loose," Zezek said.

"Has it been uncovered who exactly did it?" T'Presi inquired.

"Negative," Zezek said.

"Never before have I heard our street refuse to launch an investigation into this," T'Presi said.

"Mr Spock has just returned from his Ambassador duties, permanently, for his retirement with his t'hy'lara," Zezek explained. "They do not wish to inquire at this time where he is meant to settle in and enjoy the beginning of his retirement. With all due respect toward the Ambassador,"

"I see," T'Presi said.

"And he has not bothered to act on the hormonal adolescents doing this so we will wait before acting." Zezek finished.

"I do not understand the logic." T'Presi said. "If he knows about it. . ." Which means he didn't know.

"They have yet to leave the house," Zezek said.

"How long have they been inside," T'Presi asked.

"Two days and thirty-eight minutes," Zezek said.

"They are likely enjoying each other to the fullest," T'Presi said. "At their age, it would be logical. The humans can pass away any day now." Zezek looked over in alarm toward the taller Vulcan who had his hands in his sleeves. "And it would be best for them to enjoy their moment together. They will be on their feet in the next few hours. Now if they were in there for a week. . ."

"That is a different story," Zezek said.

"Affirmative," T'Presi nodded. "And gravely concerning." He looked over toward Zezek as they passed the house. "How is your Ashaya, fainusu?"

Our scene went through the door and into the living room. We can see a kitchen from across. The backyard appeared to be well cared for asides to the random weeds sprouting up. There was a table with a couch behind it and a long wide screen. There were rugs seen here and there on the wooden floor seen under the furniture giving some life to the house in terms of color. There were collections of Klingon objects hanging on the wall. Vulcanian collections were seen around the room. There was a touch of moving holophotos lingering on the wall. We see the back door has a car door. A black cat was running around holding a small dark rodent in its mouth going down the hall with grayed hair along her body. Her name is Buttons. She made her way down the hall past the guest rooms turned from living quarters of their children. She came to a door then pawed at it. The door slide open gently before the cat.

Buttons walked into the room.

She leaped up onto the bed where there were two men drawn close to a third grayed but aged and wrinkled Vulcan in the center. They had their hand wrapped around his chest while their heads were close to him. Spock's fingers were on the side of their faces. Their chests were moving up and down. There attire were on the nearby chairs. There were cabinets full of hyposprays in the bedroom. There was a cooying but purring like sound coming from Jim's head. Spock was lightly snoring. The cat leaped up to the side of Jim's head then placed the rodent onto the man's head. The curly grayed tribble did not eat what Buttons had left for her. Buttons took the rodent off the man's hair and took it away with tail lowered. Spock's grasp on the side of McCoy and Jim's face went slack where it came to the side of their shoulders.

McCoy rolled off the bed with a thud.

Jim woke up second with a jolt.

"Bones?" Jim's vision was blurry, terrible, awful.

"Damn it, we should get a larger bed," McCoy complained.

"This is the largest bed we have had so far," Jim noted. Spock's eyes started to flutter open with messy grayed, bowl hair cut. Jim kissed the cheek of Spock, "Good morning, Mr Spock."

"Moi loma, T'hy'lara," Spock was not awake yet the words came off the tip of his tongue greeting his bondmates, 'Good morning'.

McCoy used the edge of the bed as support to get himself up on his feet. Jim got out of bed picking up his glasses and put them on then came to McCoy's side helping him up on his feet. McCoy's hair was completely white and he had wrinkles on his forehead, his nose was pointy, and his ears were bigger than they were a hundred some years ago. He was also thin, fragile like. He wasn't hurt from the fall. Spock leaned up from the bed with a yawn. His eye adjusted to the brightness in the room with his inner eyelid covering his eyes. He heard McCoy be taken into the bathroom by Jim. They had been engaged in a mind meld for likely all night. Spock was refreshed. It was logical. Being greeted by his two, loving husbands after saving the planet of Romulus. Romulans owed the Vulcanian society. One step closer to unification.

Spock's vision returned as he got to the edge of the bed.

Spock picked up the radiating blue padd and then put on his reading glasses.

_S'Chn T'Gai Spock:_

_It has been determined after testing thy's brain thoroughly that thee are developing the onset of Bendii Syndrome. It is not likely to advance at thy's age and is relatively minor. Thy's dementia is benign. Highly unlikely to turn into Irumodic Syndrome. Five point thirty three percent. The plague that was removed earlier has not regrown. Vulcan Attendys are highly recommended to be assigned when it has advanced to the point thy's emotions are able to be carried through the facility you will be. If thee have a close by colleague who is psi-positive, thee will need to inform them of this development._

_Dif-tor heh smusma._

_T'Heli._

Spock's hands were trembling as he held the padd.

T'Pau was older than Spock and she had to yet acquire it. His father, however, late into hundred nineties had acquired it unfortunately. The last time Spock had seen his father, he had yet to become bedridden but emotionally it was a mess for the once collective, calm, and strong Vulcanian elder. It was very rare to get it. There was a ninety-five point six percent chance that he will not get it. He was expected to outlive most of the Vulcans that he knew still around in his time. She had outlived the crew of Captain Archer's crew including T'Pol. T'Heli was a well known member in the healing community in Vulcan and had been the only one aware of Spock's concerns of his mind. Logic was failing upon the one hundred fifty-eight year old Vulcan. Ambassador Jean-Luc Picard of Vulcan was not aware of it. Nor was Captain Data. Nor was Captain Worf. Nor was Captain Riker and Counselor Troi-Riker. Nor was his husbands. He wanted to inform them himself. He pressed the red x on the corner of the screen and placed it onto the counter. Ambassador Sarek had vanished mysteriously one day but there was sound evidence that he didn't just vanish. Just randomly died one day when Spock was working on his Romulan unification. McCoy and Jim were kept out for their sake left on Earth before the big move to Vulcan. He vanished into the Guardian of Forever to pose as Surak with two Vulcanian attendys, very single, willing to make sure he fulfill history. Turns out, Surak died of poisoning. It was Picard who let Spock see how his father truly felt about Spock through a mind meld.

Spock rubbed his forehead.

Spock was going to deteriorate before Jim and McCoy's eyes.

How would Spock tell them that he had Bendii's. . . Lightly?

They never dealt with his chance of Bendii's.

It never came up in their five year missions.

Not even in the event of The Deadly Years. Spock suspected that Jim didn't remember what he said to him when he wasn't his normal self. Spock remembered. He remembered becoming compromised. And then. . . And then there is going to be a day he would not. His dementia wasn't a problem for his husbands as they suffered it, too. But this? This was a problem that was not about his memory. It was about emotional control. The control over himself. Spock sighed, taking off his reading glasses then put them to the counter. He rubbed the side of his left cheek contemplating. Jim walked out of the bathroom then retrieved a pair of clothes for McCoy. Jim bend down, opening a drawer, then took out clothing for the day. He straightened up seeing Spock sitting on the edge of the bed. Spock's reading glasses set on the counter. Jim was a short rounded man compared to Spock and he could bury his face against the taller man's neck. McCoy was relatively still taller than Jim.

"Something wrong, Mr Spock?" Jim came over, placing a hand on the Vulcan's shoulder.

Spock looked up toward his husband.

"Nam-tor muhl," Spock said. Vulcan used that phrase to assure others they were fine and Spock used it a lot during his childhood. Even climbing Mount Sela and I-Chaya was the very definition of ordinary in his book. _I am fine_ , he told his father. _I am fin_ e, he told his mother as she wiped away the green blood from his cheek when he came home from a fight set on by Vulcans who were taller than him as a child. _I am fine_ , Spock told his father when his brother was exiled from Vulcan.

"You are a bad liar," Jim said, as a wave of comfort came through the bond for Spock.

"I rather say it when you are not half awake and half asleep," Spock pointed out. "I will inform you after I take a shower."

Jim took his hand off Spock's shoulder.

"All right, Mr Spock," Jim said. He yawned, then McCoy was overheard, "Jim, my clothes!"

"On my way, Bones!" Jim said, then reached his hand out for the Vulcan.

Spock took Jim's hand then squeezed it as he was left to his feet. He let Jim have a single grasp of what he was feeling linking open a tiny bit of the bond to show his private emotions. Jim's grasp around Spock's thin, light green wrinkle hands was arousing. And the tightness of their hands grasping against each other was a full on Vulcanian make out. Spock was given the image of Jim thrusting against him against the kitchen counter while McCoy was eating as though it were no big deal. Spock sent back an even more dirty image back to the retired admiral, Jim watching while McCoy had his manly part be sucked on. Jim's face was beaming pink. Jim stepped back after helping Spock up then made his way to the bathroom. Spock made his way to the kitchen to make good old fashioned food. What is the point of a kitchen if you have a replicator? It was illogical, far as Spock was concerned. He took out a dozen so eggs from the fridge, bread, and saw the tea machine had been turned on schedule. Buttons was eating the rodent that she caught sitting alongside the couch.

Spock took out three plates, silverware, and butter while starting the oven at a suitable temperature. He cracked the six eggs. He prepared himself a egg omelet while he prepared two sunny side up eggs. He dipped in cheese, lettuce, and tomato into the omelet. He heard McCoy making his way to the kitchen without Jim. McCoy was light on his feet but he was starting to grow problems with walking in general. Spock looked over seeing McCoy limping. The doctor's legs did not have long now until he had to be put into a support chair. McCoy's face wasn't a target of wrinkles all over not like the many admirals. McCoy looked quite himself over eighty years younger on a elderly body with those bull horn shaped eyebrows. Spock turned his attention to the tray. McCoy ducked under Spock's long arms then wrapped his hands around the Vulcan's torso and planted a kiss on the Vulcan's cheek.

"Good morning, darlin'," McCoy said.

"Good morning, Hinek," Spock replied. "Have you decided on the support chair?"

"No," McCoy said. He was in a short sleeved blue sweeter with a pink shirt underneath that had folded back sleeves that ended at the elbow. The sweater outlined his feminine figure much like it did for the uniforms he wore in Star Fleet. "I got some mile-ages left on these old legs."

Spock nodded.

"As you wish," Spock said.

"Spock, how about you take a shower and I do your personal omelette?" McCoy offered. "No offense," He had his hands out defensive bouncing on the tips of his toes. "But you stink."

"I had a shower before my departure," Spock replied.

"You were in some bad Sehlat turd," McCoy said.

"Pardon?" Spock inquired, raising his thin grayed eyebrow.

"You stepped in Sehlat turd," McCoy repeated himself.

"Highly illogical, Ashayam." Spock remarked, preparing the eggs with his distraction. McCoy folded his arms.

"We had kids throw turds on our front yard, Spock." McCoy said.

"And how long has it been occurring?" Spock asked, his attention now square on McCoy.

"Three to eight years," McCoy said, leaning against the oven.

Spock, in alarm, lifted up his cooking tools then put them on the counter. Spock moved McCoy onto the counter behind him. Spock returned to carefully moving the omelet while making sure the eggs were being cooked right on the light brown yet pink looking pan. McCoy folded his legs sitting on the edge of the table.

"And have you dealt with it?" Spock inquired.

"It was Pomerian Sehlat turd," McCoy said. "Jim used it to fertilize the back yard garden,"

"And now?. . ." Spock inquired.

"It's worse. I can't stand it. It's pure bred Sehlat turd." McCoy said. "Take a shower. Any shower." He waved a hand. "I can't stand that turd. I rather not smell it when I open the back doors. I can stand the Pomerian turd, probably because my nose hair has died or have grown to tolerate it."

"You never cooked plomeek soup," Spock said.

"I tried, once, and you loved it," McCoy said.

"That was chicken noodle soup," Spock said.

"Spock, if you don't take a shower then I am tellin' Jim about Saavik's child," McCoy said.

Spock stopped.

"We agreed not to talk about it," Spock said.

"But it was done for your body to survive," McCoy said.

"It was wrong," Spock said. "I was her parental figure. I rather not be part of the life that I ruined."

"Is that what you really think about your son?" McCoy asked.

"Her career ended. It took her years to get back on track," Spock said.

"Raisin' a child the Vulcan way, I thought she could juggle it," McCoy said, shrugging. "Then again, you Vulcans have a strange line of logic." Spock glared over toward McCoy. "You mean to tell me that kid doesn't know you are his father? What about fathers day? Mothers day? His birthday?" Spock sighed. "You abandoned him."

"I didn't abandon ours," Spock said.

"Yes, you did," McCoy said.

"Saavik had mother," Spock said.

"You still count her as a child that we raised?" McCoy pointed to himself. "You and me?"

"We adopted her out of love and it was done with consent," Spock said.

"Oh. . . . I see," McCoy said. "You are ashamed of your Pon Farr taking advantage of someone without your permission."

"Affirmative," Spock said. It was considered to be a form of barbarism to have used pon farr without the participant of another. Even though Saavik did it with her own free will, Spock was heavily regretting changing her life and wished that it didn't have to happen at all. But the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. It was a event that could not have been avoided to save the life of his vessel.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" McCoy asked.

"I did," Spock said, turned toward McCoy. "You forgot." McCoy briefly raised his eyebrows then lowered them with a "oh." expression on his face. "I will tell Jim about the alligator you were raising in Georgia while Jim and I were on our honeymoon. That is if you tell him before I do."

"That was a crocodile," McCoy corrected him.

Spock went past McCoy heading down the hall.

"You would have not bothered tellin' me I forgot something until it's relevant," McCoy said, making his way to the stove.

"Like your birthday?" Spock replied. "January 21st, 2227."

"Today is not my birthday," McCoy said. _It's only February_ , McCoy thought to himself. _Only February_.

"Then there is nothing relevant to remind you," Spock said.

Spock made his way into the bedroom.

He entered the living room as McCoy was talking to Buttons, "I know you are thirsty, sweet pea. But I have to finish your masters breakfast first." and a loud meow came from down the hall. The doors to their bedroom opened before the Vulcan. He came to the drawers then light tapped on the wall. He stepped aside briefly locking his hands behind his back. It was a habit that was drilled into Spock in his youth growing up on Vulcan under his parents house. Sybok was a healer among Vulcanians and he dealt with their pain. It was Spock and Sarek who had done the convincing to end the exile. Sybok had grown to a hairy bearded, joyful Vulcan with big moving chubby babies ranging in species coming after him. Apparently, Sybok had really gone around. Not all of the babies were Vulcanian. Amanda was more than pleased. She was overjoyed to be a grandparent figure to the children with what time she had left in her life. Sybok got himself sterilized shortly there after because of the annoyance of every woman wanting to have sex with him. Sybok had sex to please others. And sex disgusted him. Spock took out his heavy black shirt with the text in Vulcanian reading "I love science." and took out insulated trousers. He then noticed the smell coming from his current robes. Did he really step in turd?

The Vulcanian took his attire onto the counter with briefs on top. He undressed himself in the bedroom. He placed his robes into the laundry machine then looked around for his boots that he came in. Which he hadn't been wearing since he woke up with his bondmates. Where did they go? Spock shrugged it off. It probably is not important. Spock took his new attire into the bathroom. He felt Jim's presence behind him as the doors closed. Spock placed his attire on the counter alongside Jim's attire. Spock and Jim had not been sexually active in the last three years due to the Romulan unification. He had been finding ways around getting to expose the Romulans who wanted to be united with Vulcans with Vulcanian society and the teachings of Surak. Spock turned in the direction of the short human.

"Ashaya," Spock said. "How about we do this in the sonic shower."

"That is a excellent idea." Jim said, tenderly cupping one side of the Vulcans cheek letting Spock feel the desire that Jim had.

The hunger that he had for him and thirst from not having Spock in him, that too, was high on the list. Jim's large wrinkled hand traveled to the Vulcan's shoulder and gently touched it. It was like being kissed lightly on the lips by the Vulcan. Touch sensitive came with its perks and disadvantage. Jim was being a big tease. Jim placed the tribble into the water filled sink. Slowly, but painfully obvious, the water was drained from the sink by the tribble until there was only a curly sponge. Jim was butt naked. He stepped onto the sonic shower. Spock joined shortly afterwards. Jim's fingers traced along Spock's lips. Spock was visibly aroused as Jim slowly slid them away. There was a little, breath taken.

"And this is how I feel every time you left," Jim said. Jim lowered himself down to the lower level of Spock's extremities with obvious discomfort to his legs. "And this is how I feel . . . every time . . . I get you to myself . . . In the same room."

Jim pumped his hand up and down Spock's penis until it started to inflate. The long, thin green fra'ls were raised up. Jim stopped pumping the penis then looked up toward the Vulcan who had his hand on Jim's bald head. Jim placed Spock's cock into his mouth then started to suck on it. Jim saw Spock's green penis turn a dark shade of green and greener by the passing minute. Spock had a gentle, low moan. Jim's hands were on the Vulcan's waist. Jim lifted himself off Spock's cock licking his lips as he used the Vulcan's waist to lift himself onto his feet. Spock grabbed Jim into a kiss. Which sent Jim's back against the wall of the sonic shower. A very passionate kiss between the two men. Spock had his hand along the human's right pink cheek. His other hand was on the right butt cheek. Spocks fra'ls wrapped around Jim's penis. Jim's hands moved to Spock's penis.

Spock broke the kiss. He kissed along the man's neck practically enjoying the taste of his bondmate. Jim rubbed their penis together. Spock moaned, "Taluhk nash-veh k'du." Jim's smile grew even wider and he raised his eyebrows. _I cherish thee_ , Jim always loved to hear Spock speak in his native language. It was beautiful a language. And the calligraphy was gorgeous. Including phrases that sounded like they were insults but really they were compliments. This statement was a declaration of love. Jim stopped rubbing their cocks together. Spock turned the tables around by pinning Jim against the wall. Water dripping down his skin.

"This is how I felt every night I was without my T'hy'lara," Spock said. "And only able to contact through the bond."

"So we are big teases?" Jim asked.

"Affirmative," Spock confirmed.

"Punish me," Jim said.

"Leonard will be next," Spock said.

Spocks fra'ls opened Jim's ass up for his penis. Spock placed one hand on the side of the admiral's face to let him feel what he felt. Spock thrust himself in then out, with a safe rhythm, as though he were exactly and mathematically determining how to enter then exit Jim's aged body safely. Jim moaned, feeling his partner entering him and exiting him. Spock through the intimate mind meld was experiencing what Jim was feeling. It was very arousing for Spock. There was a wave of powerful, strong tender emotions between the two men through the bond. Jim, frankly, enjoyed the mind meld. Jim was the one who moaned the most. Spock's fra'ls let go both sides of Jim's ass as a blotch of semen appeared on Jim's ass. The sonic shower beat against the man's back side. Spock allowed the sonic shower to clean his cock. Jim wore a smile on his face. Relaxed and content. Spock stepped out of the sonic shower taking a towel out as Jim made heart eyes at Spock's direction. Spock's penis was back to its baggy, weak shape with the fra'ls wrapped around it.

Spock dried himself off.

 _I am the luckiest man in the quadrant to have a man like Spock_ , Jim considered with a aged smile on his face. Jim dried himself off then went over to brush his teeth. There was a tooth brush holder in front of the mirror. Spock put the dried, curly purring tribble back onto Jim's warm head as soon as the old and short man was by his side. Their shoulders met against each other. Their hands met reaching for their tooth brush sending a powerful, sensational jolt to Spock.

"Sorry about that, Mr Spock," Jim apologized, handing Spock the blue tooth brush. Jim looked at Spock's wet hair determining that something was wrong with it. He took the comb out while the Vulcan was brushing his teeth and carefully brushed the Vulcan's hair down. _My Spock is so cute_ , Jim thought with a smile. He lowered the comb then placed it back in its holder. Jim felt the urge to relieve himself. So he went to the toilet where he relieved himself still brushing his teeth in one hand. Jim reached his hand as though preparing to flush the toilet but he missed, he tried again, and again. Spock came over then put the glasses on the human's nose and gently slid them forward. "Shaya tonat." He beamed a contagious supernova smile back at the Vulcan.

Spock felt as though he could black out at any moment from that smile. The same smile that Jim had been giving him for the past hundred years. Some days he wondered how he was worthy of it. The smile had only grown more powerful and gorgeous as the human had aged instead of dulling down and becoming a shell of what the smile once represented. He had seen through McCoy's eyes of how Jim was after his death. A walking shell of himself who was doubtful over what he was doing but when it came to Spock's katra: there was no doubt or wangst from the man. Spock's katra deposited inside McCoy invigorated Jim into Captain Kirk. Risking his career just for him. Being widowed and dishonorable discharged. Back then, Spock hadn't told Jim about his katra because he was certain that he would only learn when it came to placing his katra into Jim's head on his death bed due to a away mission and being taken to the ancient hall of thoughts.

Jim flushed the toilet snapping Spock out of his thoughts.

"You smell pleasant," Jim said.

"As do you, Ashaya," Spock said.

"I didn't smell that bad, Mr Spock," Jim waved his tooth brush coming over to the sink.

"Less worse than the pure Sehlat turd I walked in last night," Spock said.

Jim frowned.

"There wasn't a pure sehlat turd outside," Jim said. "I checked."

"Did you smell me?" Spock inquired, raising a gray eyebrow.

"Yes, and it was beautiful," Jim said.

"Ashaya," Spock said.

"It was horrible. But I am used to it." Jim said. "And it was not _that_ bad." He lightly patted on Spock's hand.

Spock's cheeks turned a bright shade of green.

* * *

The three are eating breakfast when McCoy suddenly said, "For Valentine day, we are goin' camping."

"Where?" Spock inquired.

"Giles four," Jim said.

"Perfect place to camp," McCoy said. "Covered in forest life,"

"And you can get lost," Spock said.

"No, no, no, we will have a guide hologram for that part!" McCoy shook his fork at Spock. "They'll lead us back to the shuttle craft once our campin' is over." McCoy looked over toward Spock. "Besides, this is our first retirement valentines day without you havin' to be away."

"True," Spock said. "It has been too long since we went camping in the forest without our colleagues."

"I wish they were here, too, for it," Jim said.

"Pavel and Hikaru. . . Rest their souls," McCoy shook his head. "Pavel would have loved it."

"True," Spock and Jim said, fondly.

"Nyota, Scotty, Geoffrey, and Janice." Jim said. He had a sad smile at a memory. "We thought it would be a perfect valentines day."

"Have you prepared for it?" Spock looked over toward McCoy who had seemingly vanished from the chair.

"Yes," Jim said. "Extensively."

"So, basically," McCoy said. "Will you be our valentine?"

Spock paused.

"Was it not two days before Valentines day when we went to bed?" Spock inquired. Jim shrugged. "And of course, I will enjoy being your 'valentine' this year." McCoy's eyes were on fire, actually light up, in a manner that was more of pride that he got Spock to say 'Valentine'. They didn't celebrate it often when it came to serving on the Enterprise or when Spock was an Ambassador. But Jim was the one who celebrated it more than McCoy did when Spock was off being an Ambassador.

"Days pass faster than they use to," Jim said.

"That is true," Spock said.

McCoy went past Buttons who was drinking water from her bowl. He came with luggage in both hands. He stacked the luggage slowly against the bar until there was enough to be considered a pile. McCoy sat back down at the bar and resumed eating. Spock looked over to see that there was a pack that McCoy usually took around when they were on vacation and it was likely full of hyposprays. He saw the new versions of the sleeping bags in the pile that were larger than their previous sleeping bags. It had been too long since they had gone camping. He recalled that peculiar camping trip over a hundred years at Yosemite where he had a nasty dream of losing Sybok to a being calling itself Sha Ka Ree. The place where life originated. Travel to the place was done within a day. Within minutes. Life was not a dream but this was a dream. There were three fishing rods poking out of the pack. There were rocket boots in the pile. There were a newer brand nothing like the bulky, large boots that were heavy but to Vulcans they were no big deal while Humans considered them back then a waste of federation credit.

"Buttons will be cared for by our next door neighbor," McCoy said.

Buttons leaped up then landed on McCoy's shoulder and wrapped herself around his head on both shoulders.

"It appears she will miss you the most," Spock said.

"It's only a four day trip." Jim said.

"We can be there for as lon' as you like," McCoy said, eying at the Vulcan. He continued to eat his breakfast.

"That is acceptable," Spock said. "I take it that while I have been gone, you have visited some Vulcanian forms of entertainment."

"Not quite," McCoy said, swallowing his bite.

"I baby sit," Jim said, with a smile.

"Vulcanian theater is so bland." McCoy said.

"The zoo really is. . ." Jim stopped trying to find the word for it.

"Bland," McCoy waved his hand.

"I thought you would have found it entertaining," Spock said. "It was your idea to move here."

"I did, but Bones falls asleep half way through the plays," Jim said.

"Like I said," McCoy sad. "Bland." He lowered his hand. "The previous plays were done by seasoned Vulcans, but this?" McCoy shook his head. "These are awful actors." Spock briefly raised his eyebrow then lowered it. "They sound more suit for doin' audio recordin's of novels than bein' on stage."

"Their voices lure their audiences to sleep?" Spock said.

"Yes!" McCoy said.

"That is not what theater is for," Spock said.

"I have a stack of audio novels." Jim said. "My favorite Vulcanian audio novelist is M'Fick." That name sounded familiar. "M'Fick of the Romulan defector turned scientist and is currently in the Vulcan Academy of Science." Spock raised both eyebrows then lowered them as though he realized why it was familiar. "Son of T'Chn M'Fig T'Presi, I believe."

"The one who wrote Vulcanian hand porn five decades ago?" Spock inquired.

"That Vulcan," McCoy said.

"Interesting to see his focus has changed," Spock said.

"M'Fick has a rather excellent voice," Jim said.

"Because it's like our dear Spock," McCoy said.

"And rich," Jim said.

"And it helps him go to sleep when he cannot sleep," McCoy added.

"I do not understand," Spock said, puzzled. "Your reading glasses."

"About that," McCoy said. The doctor sighed. "Jim's vision is failing."

"I thought we had to tell you once you retired," Jim said. "Since it shouldn't be your top priority to worry about over being a Ambassador."

"That was a good choice," Spock said. "How about you get the new cloned eyes that has been rolled out?"

"Spock, say," McCoy said. "You know how the market is for hazel eyes?"

"Negative," Spock said. Spock slightly tilted his head. "It is beyond our pay?"

"And the other eye color available is blue," McCoy gestured to Jim. "Look at him! Can you picture him with blue bright eyes?" Spock looked over toward McCoy. "Not my baby blue eyes." He gestured to himself. "Because that wouldn't be Jim. Because then he would turn into George's son not Winona's."

"I prefer hazel," Jim said, with a shrug. "I rather go blind than having a different pair of eyes that are not mothers eyes."

"We have audio books more than we have actual books." McCoy said. "Old fart over here wants to get a walking stick when he has you for his eyes."

"You never know when we might get separated," Jim said.

"Nonsense," Spock said. "You are never alone."

"Ever," McCoy said.

"Do you remember the time where we left you for an hour to meet with a injured leader of a planet that was worshipping a machine and you had seduced two women supposed to take you into a prison cell on Latex 486?" Spock inquired. "And you had done an offense against the penal system by doing so of lying with them in harmony and out of pleasure."

"I remember," Jim said. "I was banned from the planet,"

"As was I for being your defense attorney," Spock said. "I could have done better."

"Must you be so blasted honest?" McCoy asked, frowning. "You did fine."

"You were the prosecutor, Bones," Jim reminded McCoy.

McCoy took a sip from his drink as Jim took another bite from his breakfast.

"It wasn't fun prosecutin' your case," McCoy grumbled.

Jim reached forward grabbing the man's feminine figure into a hug and kissed his ear.

"So what is the news, Mr Spock?" Jim asked, looking over toward Spock with his rounded cheeks.

Spock looked up from the fork that held the piece of omelet.

"What news?" Spock asked.

"The news that almost punched you out this morning," Jim said.

"What does he know that we don't?" McCoy asked, as Jim let go of his figure. Sliding back into his seat. Spock took a sip of the sweet tea beside his plate from the tea cup. "Spock?" Spock cleared his throat. McCoy saw the Vulcan was disturbed. Jim noticed it too. McCoy grew a look of concern. "How bad is it?"

"I have Bendii Syndrome," Spock said. The only sounds in the house that were heard were the purring of a cat and the tribble. McCoy's face looked as though his heart was broken. Jim appeared to be horrified. Spock had a stoic mask on his face. "It is benign at the moment."

"Spock, if its bendii's. . ." Jim said. "It is not benign,"

Buttons leaped off McCoy's shoulder landing to the floor.

"That's their fancy way of sayin' it hasn't grown to the lack of control over your emotions," McCoy said, nearly choking emotionally on his words placing his hand on Spock's hand.

Spock was struck by the mental image of McCoy exiting a room. It was their room. It was dark in the hall. McCoy wore a expression that Spock hadn't seen in over a hundred years. The serious, well put together poker face on away missions when it came to being threatened. He steadied himself against the wall appearing to be full of anguish. His hand rolled up into a fist then struck a holoframe sending it falling to the floor. He saw the doctor kick some of the lamps down with Buttons running out of his way. McCoy singlehandedly destroying the apartment from the inside out of rage and fury. Until every window was destroyed, everything around him was either no longer usable, and the kitchen was a mess. Broken metal, broken stools, broken wood, and the room fell darker until he fell to the floor and became a mess. Hands covering his face weeping, alone, in the center of the apartment. He wasn't wearing his wedding ring, noticably, in this sequence. Logically, if McCoy lost Spock then he would lose Jim as well. Spock had never seen this side of his husband before. Spock placed a hand on the doctors hand then squeezed it.

"I am afraid of how it will be for you," Spock said, sending a wave of comfort through the bond to both of his bondmates.

"The only thing you need to be afraid is Jim gettin' us lost on the way to the campground," McCoy said.

"What makes you think I will get lost this time?" Jim asked. "We have the emergency guidance holoprogram."

"Hologram, Jim," McCoy corrected the man.

Jim nodded.

"Same thing," Jim said.

Spock had a laugh at that earning the turns of Jim and McCoy's head toward Spock's direction in alarm.

"It is best I enjoy before I cannot do it under my own will," Spock said.

"That is logical," McCoy said.

"Now, to make these the most emotion provoking nights," Jim said.

"For Spock?" McCoy asked. "Eh, no,"

"He is a tickler," Jim said.

Both eyes landed on Spock, again, that were curious. Spock resumed eating as Jim was internally plotting how to make his husband laugh again. They had only heard Spock's laughter when it was either forced or someone was using him to communicate. McCoy was wearing a smile with a lightened mood. Jim was in a red and black buttoned up short sleeved shirt with a white t-shirt underneath and black boots that fit around his ankles with straps. Buttons came over to Spock's side of the bar. McCoy picked up a piece of the egg then put it on the tribble where the large white piece slowly vanished into the curly, white hair that was purring even louder. McCoy activated the screen above the table where the glass floated above and started to play Vulcan news.

"Shocking! T'Degenhas revealed that she is a lesbian!" Said one bulletin on the screen.

"T. J. the Vulcanian rapper has turned Surak's teachings into a rap song," A male black Vulcanian with a goatee said wearing glasses that made his bright blue eyes stand out. "And now for breaking news, VAS has requested that students refrain from rapping at hearings."

McCoy laughed.

"Well, what do you know?" McCoy said. "Vulcans rapping."

Spock was in the middle of chewing when he looked at it oddly with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

"Darlin'," McCoy found his husband leaning against the fence. "Are you gettin' sick on me?"

Jim felt sick.

"He is going to fall apart . . . and there is nothing we can do," Jim said. "My heart. It hurts."

McCoy came to Jim's side.

"We'll figure it out, Jim," McCoy said. "We always do,"

"But this can't be fixed," Jim said. "You know how Sarek was against healers . . . to come for his katra . . . when he was late into Bendii's?" McCoy sighed. "What if Spock . . . forgets . . . us?" Jim had a sad long look. It was a dreadful thought. "What if. . ."

McCoy put his hands on the man's shoulders.

"Look, Jim," McCoy said. "Spock needs us more than ever. Fallin' apart and all."

"We are not invincible," Jim said. "Nor is Spock. I should have recognized . . . that with his dementia." McCoy took his hands off the man's shoulders. "I mean, I always knew . . . he was going to outlive us. But suffering . . . because he out lives us?"

"Age is very unkind toward our Vulcan," McCoy said.

"Lets make what time . . . he has left . . . with us . . fun," Jim said.

"I like the idea," McCoy said.

"Me too," Jim said.

"When he does go full Bendii's," McCoy paused. "We won't be there." It was a painful reminder of human mortality. McCoy gave a hopeful smile back at the captain. "But someone will be for him."

"Who is going to take care of him . . . when we are not around?" Jim asked.

There was silence between the two men.

"There is some Bendii Wards but I rather that he not go there," McCoy said. "Let's get our Desert Flyer ready," He pat on the man's back. "We can't be late for the shuttle port."

With renewed hopes on his mind and internally, Jim vaporized the concerns for Spock's condition. McCoy picked up some luggage at Jim's feet then went over to the desert flyer. Spock was walking out of the house with the fishing rods. Jim picked up the other camping gear that he had dropped. The news that his husband could go before him but going in a manner that was highly degrading and deteriorating of the man's character. Spock was alive yet majestic and adorable the same time. Jim remembered the first time they met. Spock's bushy eyebrows. His unkempt hair that had a lot of stray hair. Lacking eyeliner. Spock didn't wear eyeliner anymore since he left Star Fleet and became an Ambassador. Spock didn't recognize Jim without that tribble on his head.

"Spock, why are you lookin' down?" McCoy asked, as Spock was keeping a careful eye on the ground

"I do not wish for my new boots to fall into pure Sehlat turd," Spock replied.

"You are a vain man," McCoy said.

"As are you," Spock said, sarcastically as he put the fishing rods into the back end of the dust flyer.

"I will start . . . the dust flyer," Jim said, getting inbetween them sliding in his sleeping bag.

"That is satisfactory," Spock said.

"Good," McCoy said. "Because that thin' would not work on me when I try startin' it."

"You just forget how to start it," Jim said. "Which is okay because most of the time it's like me driving a locomotive."

"You are a excellent admiral but you make a terrible driver," Spock said.

"Why gee, thanks Spock," Jim said, as McCoy laughed going past the Vulcan back to the house.

McCoy and Spock went back inside as the driver side door was opened by Jim. Our scene watched McCoy and Spock go in and out of the house. We looked at the back yard to see plants were ranging in size and specie. There was a specific breed of space flowers that had red petals. The soil appeared to be stained indicating that they had been watered. McCoy came to the doorway looking at the plants outside. They were simply gorgeous. The next door neighbors promised to water them. Jim took the bad and turned it into a good thing wherever he went. Spock came to the man's side. The backyard looked like it was part of the habitat to a another alien planet. McCoy had his arms folded, feeling like he was one step in the past and another in the present. The garden reminded McCoy of how young he used to be. The plants were younger than himself. There was green grass growing in the backyard unlike how it was for all the backyards in the block to the Vulcanian planet.

"Ashayam," Spock said. "The plants will be taken care of by Flance and T'Ber,"

McCoy shook his head.

"I am not bothered by that," McCoy said.

"What is bothering you?" Spock inquired.

"We need to add a Vulcan Sky Flower," McCoy said.

Spock raised his eyebrows up.

"We have enough to consider this a green house," Spock said.

"That is true," McCoy said. "But these flowers represent not just us. But you," He looked over toward the Vulcan with a weathered, old smile. He had softened over the two centuries. "We have human plants and other alien plants from other worlds but not one that represents your planet."

Spock turned his head slightly with his hands behind his back.

"This house represents my planet," Spock said.

"But the house isn't overgrown in it," McCoy said, unfolding his arms. "Inside, it has representations of all of us."

"Leonard," Spock said. "It is growing on Vulcan soil."

"And Sehlat turd," McCoy said.

"So there is a part of my planet in the garden, too," Spock said.

"But we need you in there," McCoy held his two fingers out.

"As you wish," Spock said, returning the gesture for the ozh'esta. Their fingers met sending a loving, pleasure inducing jolt to both parties. McCoy was hit with the image of Spock cuddling with him, naked, on the green grass of the back yard while Jim was sitting in a lawn chair listening to one of his audio books. McCoy could easily foresee that happening after their retirement camping trip and Jim would not mind. McCoy in Spock's bare, hairy arms with his skin soaked by his sweat. It was a arousing image that Spock had selected to let the doctor see what he had planned in store for him.

"Taluhk nash-veh k'dular," McCoy said. A small smile grew on the Vulcan's face. "Tishau nash-veh limataya t'du."

 _I like your smile._ A phrase that McCoy had been struggling to learn and say it right over the past few years. Because he wasn't sure if he was making a mistake such as one time greeting his Spock in public 'Dular' which earned the laughter of their neighbors. It lasted for the first year until Perrin informed McCoy should say said 'du' to greet one. He could say "Dular' when it came to others. Beginners mistake, McCoy was told. Jim was pretty fluent in Vulcan except for McCoy. He used the universal translator to do the vulcanian speaking in public because of so many mistakes he made. It was equivalent to learning Spanish for McCoy.

"Dvin dor n'nash-veh, hinek," Spock said. "Tishau nash-veh limataya t'du."

McCoy took his hand away with a calm, reflected smile.

"What does that other phrase you said mean?" McCoy said. "Never heard you say that one before."

"Your service honors me," Spock said.

"Abi'maut-shaht," McCoy said.

"Impressive," Spock said. "Who has been teaching you?"

"T'Ber on week days," McCoy said. "Jim gets so passionate about it that he ends up rereading one of his favorite audio novels in Vulcan."

"You know what that means?" Spock said.

"Abi'maut-shaht?" McCoy said.

"Affirmative," Spock said.

"Something about, I am honored," McCoy shrugged picking up a tackle box.

"Negative it is not," Spock said. "Abi'maut-shaht means until the very end."

"I knew it sounded familiar," McCoy said. "I knew T'Ber was pullin' my leg at some point," He went to the pile of belongings he had made earlier. "I mean he was eerily calm and lookin' through me like I was a livin', organic spite that in reality didn't exist."

"You eat spite for breakfast," Spock said.

"I eat it for lunch," McCoy said. "By the way, don't forget our marsh mellons."

"Marsh mellons?" Spock stopped in place. "I will get them after the tents." Then he resumed walking.

"These new tents are automatic unlike the older version of the tents," McCoy said. Buttons was sitting on the counter licking her paw. "The older versions are a hassle."

Our perspective panned over to Jim updating the dust flyer internal systems with a new upgrade. He was leaned against the side of the dust flyer watching it showing the IDIC sign twirling repeatedly. Some times he wondered if it were mocking him by twirling repeatedly and it was annoying. What was the point of having a symbol that represented endless combinations in diversity? He looked over to see his husbands coming over. Spock was following after McCoy. He remembered how they both were when he first met them. McCoy was still reeling over killing his own father even though it was only a few months ago, it was fresh on the man's mind then. Jim had no idea why or how he dream of Sybok accurately all those years ago. It was likely Spock's description that did the trick and the entire back story of the older man. These two men were even more beautiful in their glorious retirement years. Their golden years had come and gone. Rura Penthe had left Jim with a cold for two weeks and being cared for by his husbands taking turns on their three month farewell tour. Spock handing the bowl of chicken noodle soup. McCoy making sure that Jim had his vaccine after they went back into space without Sulu. Their new helmsmen, Dalir Assad, had done a fine job as a lieutenant on the helmsmen seat. Dalir Assad passed away three decades ago.

"Gettin' a new update?" McCoy asked.

"That time of the month," Jim said.

"I hate it when it does that," McCoy said. "At least we are not on Earth where it is winter in Riverside."

"What is wrong about Riverside?" Spock inquired.

"Standing' out in the cold is the part that is wron'," McCoy said.

"Oh," Spock said. "Riverside was pleasant." Spock had rather fond memories of Riverside.

"Didn't you say some suffering is good for the soul, Bones?" Jim asked.

"I take it back!" McCoy said.

"Moi loma, little bear!" Jim waved at the silver haired Vulcan. It was a coincidence, at least in Jim's view, that he lived next door to a Vulcan who once commanded the Science Vulcan vessel, for a long period of time, called SS T'Kashi. Star ship T'Kashi that seemed to be made for science and a quite irrational Vulcan. Even though it used to be a long time hospital vessel along the territory where Klingons frequent and was renovated by the Vulcans for the change in usage. Spock, on the other hand, reasonably concluded on previous interactions that T'Ber was a fan of the admiral and his husbands. He and his mate had moved there after they moved in because speaking to three legendary, irrational men was extraordinary. The man did not pose any ill will or harm so the issue was otherwise a non red flag.

T'Ber turned in the direction of the colorful human whose attitude was uplifted by the sight of seeing a familiar, short Vulcan. T'Ber was five foot three while his betrothed, Flance, was five foot six. Flance had gone off into the house quickly before he could follow after her. Flance was a unique Vulcan who changed her legal name to something that was illogical even though he was betrothed to her, he could not convince her to change her name back to her birth name. It was a rather long phase that was passing through and T'Ber did not foresee it ending. Unlike most females, she did not add the 't' to her name which indicated that she was the lady of her clan. Instead of expressing humiliation and frustration at her in this given moment, T'Ber chose to keep it aside where he will deal with it after this conversation. She liked to ditch him when they met up with Admiral Kirk. They had to reassess their methods of communication with the unique, eccentric man. She had to stop running away every time they encountered him. He could not understand her decision to leave. It was illogical. Perhaps old age was wearing down on her.

"Greetings," T'Ber said.

"Nice to see you this fine evening, fainusu." Jim said.

"Are you moving?" T'Ber asked, arms in his sleeves.

"No," Jim said, shaking his hand. He grew a smile. "Camping!"

"Here?" T'Ber asked.

"No," Jim said. "Giles four."

"The heavily forested location that has been declared not to have a colony," T'Ber said.

"Yes, that," Jim said.

"Are you insane?" T'Ber asked, in disbelief. He had to have heard him wrong.

"It is our valentines," Jim said. "Just like old times for us."

"Living in the wilderness?" T'Ber's eyebrows rose up.

"Pretty much," Jim said. "This is cake compared to what we have been on."

McCoy came running out with a box.

"HEY, T'Ber!" McCoy shouted. He came to a stop beside Jim at the alarmed Vulcan standing mere feet away from the dust flier. "Will you be my valentine?"

"Negative," T'Ber said.

"Too bad here is some synthetic chocolate," McCoy said, tossing it to the Vulcan.

T'Ber caught the container then lifted the box up to see rounded balls of chocolate.

"No sugar in them," McCoy said.

T'Ber closed the lid.

"Shaya tonat," T'Ber said. "I will find use for them."

"Good, because Spock took one out of them and put it them into the garbage can," From behind McCoy, Spock was giving T'Ber the signal that they were not pleasant to eat without his husbands noticing. He had been lucky not to get them for the past half a hundred years for being a Ambassador. Now? He didn't have that as a reason not to have one. "When it is glorious!"

McCoy turned away then went back inside.

"Bones just wanted to get rid of them," Jim said. "Everyone has a different taste bud."

Spock looked over Jim's shoulder.

"Ashaya," Spock said. "The system has finished updating."

Jim looked down.

"Shaya tonat, t'hy'la!" Jim replied, leaning forward into the vehicle and his ass pressed against Spock's lower extremities. Spock was fighting back the growing green blush repeating to himself, _I am in control of my emotions, I am in control of my emotions, oO AM IN CONTROL OF MY EMOTIONS-SURAK, HELP ME_. Jim was pressing on the screen as Spock placed one hand on Jim's ass. _That's sweet of him_ , Jim thought as he set the directions to the shuttle craft port to lead them there.

"May you have a safe travel, Admiral Kirk," T'Ber said.

"Can you send the sehlat waste to our backyard around the plants?" Spock inquired. "And a Vulcan Sky Flower if you can find the room," T'Ber tilted his head. "I do not believe our camping trip will be involving taking the plant life from the native, deadly yet idyllic planet to relax upon."

"Affirmative," T'Ber said.

"Dif-tor heh smusma," Spock said, giving the ta'al.

"Dif-tor heh smusma." T'Ber turned away then went toward the door of his household.

Spock followed after McCoy going inside the apartment. Jim finally set in the coordinates after much hitting the wrong buttons. He leaned back with a great sigh in relief wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead. Jim went in and helped his husbands pack up the car. Buttons was running around their feet meowing, pawing at their legs, and Spock put out cat food for the cat looking over toward the one. He knelt down to Buttons and applied his fingers on the side of her face closing his eyes. _You do not need to be afraid_ , Spock informed Buttons, _we will be back within the week_. He sent reassurance through their brief link then ended it. He stood up onto his feet stroking the top of the felines head, rubbing along her ears. The men came in and out filling the dust flyer while in he progress Jim opened the passenger side door of the desert flyer. That is until McCoy came out, finally with a bag of cans.

"Comin'," McCoy said, coming down the stairs. "Spock, did you get the Marsh Mellons?"

Spock came behind McCoy straight out of the kitchen with a bag of marshmallows in one corner of his arm and a rolled up sleeping bag in the other. "I have it, Ashayam." Spock replied, as the resident cat of the house went through the car door following after McCoy. Buttons was meowing and running around the old men's legs. McCoy looked over to see the pointy eared, green skinned silver haired man making his way down the doorsteps. The back end of the vehicle was almost full. Jim's rounded figure knelt down then rubbed Button's forehead as she purred. It sounded like a tribble. A lot like the tribble that Jim was wearing on his bald head right now. The tribble on his head was purring, gently, while laid on his warm bald head looking like a good toupee. It was a unique one. A perfectly bred tribble with curly fur that blended as hair.

"Don't worry, our next door neighbors will take care of you, buttons." Jim said.

Spock came over to the trunk then put the last remaining belonging inside. So did McCoy.

"And we're done." McCoy dusted his hands off. Buttons sat on the footstep to their house. "I call passenger seat!"

McCoy darted to the passenger seat at the front.

"Do you wish to drive?" Spock inquired.

"It depends if you got to Bones all ready." Jim said

"Negative." Spock said.

"I'll drive." Jim said.

Spock entered into the dust flyer, sitting comfortably alongside McCoy, who was joined by Jim.

"Did you lock the door?" McCoy asked.

"It is T'Ber, Bones," Jim said. "We shouldn't lock the house on these two."

"Right," McCoy said. "Force of habit."

"Were there break ins while I have been gone that I have not been told?" Spock inquired.

"No!" The two men said at once.

"None at all!" McCoy said, as Jim backed out of the drive way.

* * *

**. . . 1 hour and thirty three minutes later . . .**

**. . . Shikahr. . . Shuttle Craft Port parking space. . .**

"Spock, I can get this," McCoy said, holding several packages in his arms.

"Negative," Spock lightening the humans load.

"It wasn't this heavy," McCoy grumbled.

"Hey, kids!" Jim called over to a small group of pointy eared women with blonde, black, red hair. "Could you give us a hand?"

Spock looked over to see they were obviously Vulcan/Romulan hybrids. The girls had strong, muscular amazonian arms with their hair up in different kinds of braids. The girls recognized the three on the spot from their history classes as the men who had a hand in shaping Star Fleet into what it is today. They looked like aged versions of their pictures as young men on the Enterprise. There were other important figures that shaped Star Fleet into what it is today. Johnathan Archer. Asides to Captain Garth of Izar. The _USS Discovery_ , the _USS Shenzou_ , and _NXS Enterprise_. The woman with black skin and a v shaped forehead was the first to step forward almost shyly with her hands in front of her torso rubbing them anxiously. She had thin bull horn shaped eyebrows. This was T'Hes.

"Sure, Admiral," T'Hes said. "T'Lie, Tarvik, and Sarvok!" The other three Vulcanian women followed after the tall Vulcan ranging in height. "Where would you like your luggage to be taken, Xtmprsqzntwlfb-Kirk?"

"Just follow us," McCoy said.

"I renewed my pilot license this year," Jim said. "Careful with that fishing rod!" He gestured over to T'Lie. "It has a hook in it."

T'Lie had her emerald eyes on the lure seeing the hook swing back and forth while moving it a safe distance away from her face. The other Vulcanian women were packing their arms full of the camping gear. Spock had his fair share of light weight and heavy belongings. Jim had a stuffed backpack which he was tugging at the straps. It was heavy. Perhaps Jim shouldn't have stuffed his hiking boots in. The lure was the _USS Enterprise_ , the original model, with a hook below the engines. The boots were sticking out of the backpack with the lid that was left open.

"Doctor McCoy," T'Hes said. "Your pioneering in the five year mission in the medical field is impressive."

"Just a old fashioned country doctor," McCoy said.

"Is it true that the sex pollen can be broken by anger?" T'Hes asked. "I heard you discovered it."

"He did!" Jim cheerfully said.

"Yes, and it was Jim who discovered that, not me," McCoy said. _That is flatterin',darlin'_ , McCoy replied to Jim through the bond. He had a fond smile. "I was enjoying the scenery."

The lush green scenery returned to McCoy's mind as the group made their way into the shuttle port. The blue sky with few clouds. The air was fair quite like the shore leave planet. It was an ideal place to use as a happy place when things were the worse. Or when he was somewhere he rather not be. Or being hurt. The shore leave planet was preferably where his mind went when he was getting hurt physically. The small lake with ferns. The tall trees that reached to the sky much like the Canadian forests. It was like every place he went was Canada but the Shore Leave Planet was memorable. The soft, light green blade being comfortable to sit on and comb his fingers in.

"The scenery was ideal for a small population to live in, but not forever," Spock said.

"That too," Jim said. He shook his head in shame. "It is sad that it had to go."

"Didn't we visit the site a few years ago?" McCoy inquired.

"Negative," Spock said.

"A barren, dead planet with toxic and fatal marshes," T'Kes said. "The sex pollen flowers were taken before they went extinct to be bred and analyzed safely by the starship T'Kasi. It was in the August of that year when the retrieval was conducted."

"There is hope in terraforming it," Sarvok said. "Though reintroducing its plant life will have its difficulties."

"I participated in the last reintroduction to Betazed's gardens," Tarvik said. "It required constant care."

"Or else it would reject the soil," Sarvok said, grimly.

"It took one month and thirty-thee days," Tarvik said.

"I bet that was disheartening," McCoy said.

"It was . . " Tarvik said. "It was not a pleasant assignment."

"T'Hes is going in to the medical corps to be a physician," Sarvok said.

"It is highly unlikely that planet will be terraformed in our lifetime," T'Kes said. "My apologies, Admirals, and Ambassador Spock. My fainusu's tend to start other tangent of conversation when it comes to meeting their heroes."

Jim went past several Vulcans of color. Many Vulcans stepped aside clearing a path when they recognized the three men with eyes on them. Jim was humming to himself the theme tune to Jurassic Park. The sounds of shuttles jetting out of the shuttle craft port was loud not quiet as one would think. There were triangle designed Vulcan passenger ships lifting off into the air space. The group were making their way to the rental section of the shuttle craft port. Their camping gear was put into the shuttle craft with help from the women.

"Camping?" T'Lie asked.

"Affirmative," Spock said.

"Then this must be one of your roads down nostalgia," T'Lie said.

"Actually," Spock said. "It is for the sake of . . . our romance."

T'Lie appeared to be alarmed.

"Really?" T'Lie said.

"Indeed," Spock said.

"Ambassador, forgive me, but . . ." T'Lie said. Jim was thanking the other women for their help with Spock by his side. "The great story between you and your husbands have been rumored to be undying love that will never dissolve."

"Sometimes we have to renew that undyin' love every seven years, but now that we are lucky with the gift of retirement. . . ." McCoy said, as a wide smile with a gap in his teeth started to appear on his well aged face. "Only every day of the year."

"You are a lucky human," T'Lie said.

McCoy looked over in the direction of his husbands with dreamily eyes.

"It is not me who is lucky," McCoy said. "They are the lucky ones."

"T'Lie!" T'Kes said. "Your parents are waiting for our return."

"Dif-tor heh smusma, kasemano," T'Lie gave the ta'al sign. She called him, 'Doctor'.

"Dif-tor heh smusma," McCoy replied.

T'Lie joined her group leaving the three old men.

* * *

**. . One hour later. . .**

Jim looked at the screen.

"It says we are not on Silicon drive," Jim said, sliding his glasses back up.

"Silicon?" Spock inquired. "Isn't that a new form of warp drive still in development?"

"We are the test subjects," McCoy said.

"And it doesn't pollute space," Jim said.

"Or help in part in making a black hole." Spock said.

"The current warp drive being used now is highly riskin' in creating a black hole near Vulcan," McCoy said. "Which if Star Fleet doesn't switch in the type of Warp Drive right now will take around two centuries for it."

"I should fix this," Jim said. "To turn the silicon engine on . . . the back dilithium shaft has to be pulled . . . inward instead of being left outward." He selected the idle button that was glowing on the side of the flat touch screen. The shuttle craft paused while humming. He looked over toward his horrified bondmates. "I knew . . . I was forgetting . . . something."

"You are not going out there," McCoy said.

"What if your glasses fall?" Spock offered.

"My glasses won't fall and I will be connected to the shuttle," Jim said.

"You never flew in space," Spock said. "Need I remind you how I had to go after you the first time around?"

"What he said," McCoy said. "You never flew in space without a jet pack."

"What about the time I had to rescue a diplomat in open space," Jim said.

"That was the same instance where I had to go after you," Spock said.

"You haven not . . . seen the space suit," Jim said. "And there are a lot of crevices . . . to the shuttle craft . . . that can guide me along." Jim had a dramatic pause. "This time . . . I know what I am doing . . ."

"You did know what you were doin'!" McCoy interrupted.

"And I will be connected to the shuttle!" Jim said. "And my gorgeous babies . . . get to wear . . . a space suit, too." He waved his hand. "And have all our camping gear secured during the walk out."

"All right," McCoy said. "But you are not goin' out there. Spock is."

"Do you know where the dilithium shaft is?" Jim asked.

"Affirmative," Spock said. "It is in the back."

"Under the back end," McCoy said.

"Which will be a easy errand," Spock said.

"No," Jim said. "It is . . . . under both . . . sides of the nacelles. You have to . . . slide both compartments . . . open. The compartments are to the left . . . facing underneath the belly . . . of the shuttle craft. Then you have to do the thing."

"So both sides?" McCoy said.

"Both sides," Jim said, with a nod. "This is the model we had to pull strings for."

"You pulled the strings, I searched for it." McCoy said. "I should have memorized it."

"I memorized it to the best of my ability," Jim said, then he took out from within a small compartment inbetween the driver seat and the middle passenger seat three small square cubes and three long tubes connected to three other boxes. "In case worse came to worse I ordered these to be part of it."

The two men took the devices from Jim.

"But first you have to get rid of those clothes," Jim said. "Or else you feel like. . . that you are wearing. . . two layers of skin." He smiled back at the men. "Not that I want you . . . naked for the ride . . . but you can keep the shirts and briefs on."

Spock put the device down onto his seat then leaned against the chair where he started to undress himself. McCoy did the same thing by first taking off his sweatshirt then unzipped his pants and slid them off. Jim had his plaid polo and blue pants off before McCoy did. He put the device against his chest then pressed onto the rounded button at the center. Blue and black fabric wrapped around his body. Jim placed his hands on both sides of his hips watching his husbands get covered by the gear.

"The suits fits well you well, Bones," Jim said, admiring his husbands figure as Spock folded McCoy's clothing and slid all three of their clothing into the compartment.

"It looks better on Spock," McCoy said. "It really shows how long his arms are."

"Your legs are longer than my arms," Spock said.

"Pphhh, of course they do," McCoy said. "With all that runnin' I do after you and Jim," McCoy looked over toward Jim. "The suit makes you look adorable and boft, darlin'."

"What?" Jim asked, alarmed.

"Boft, buff and soft," Spock said. "It is a word Leonard and I picked up during our trip the 21st century during the previous anniversary trip. You were, as I recall, going after the man who portrayed your father's favorite character from the late Boston Legal."

"It was a rather nice evening," Jim said. He recalled getting caught up with the man who recognized him as one of his fictional characters. Jim played along, and ended up talking about his character CS Leech. Some theorized his character CS Leech was actually Lieutenant Commander Spuawk on vacation from his duties with Commander Kurk. They talked more about Leonard Nimoy than they did about themselves. "Though I don't quite understand why we look alike when we were never related."

"Your bode knows no bounds," McCoy said. "That is why."

Jim's cheeks glowed a shade of pink as the temptation to kiss Leonard through the helmet was briefly taking him over. No, he was better than that. He was not going to kiss his husband right when they were in space suits which do not have a zipper or button to take them off asides to the button on the chest. So instead, he felt around his back for the contraption taking out the oxygen tube.

"Which equals bodacious," Spock said. He looked over toward McCoy with his arms locked behind his back. "Do not drop what I believe you are about to drop. We agreed to use our knowledge for trivial games at the community elder centers."

"It will be relevant one day for Jim, too," McCoy said, as Spock attached both husbands tubing to the square device.

Jim made his way over to the side of the console then pressed a button. The gravity fell letting them free float in the space. McCoy attached Spock's contraption then firmly installed their oxygen boxes to the side of the wall across. Jim set up a force field to the backside and lightly pressed on the doorway to their house. The door slid open landing above the roof. Space rested outside. The moving comets. The planets in the distance. The stars that were days away when it came to warp speed. He saw these stars in Iowa, resting on a hill top with his childhood friends and his brother Sam. The last time he looked at them, he was a young man anticipating to join Star Fleet. Waiting for the reply from Star Fleet Academy made him anxious. How could have he gotten so old? He felt nostalgia. Breath taken by the beauty of space, the final frontier. It reminded him that he was a relic of a golden time. And he wasn't alone. For now, with his two loving husbands. He looked over his shoulder toward them.

"Look at it," Jim said. "So beautiful."

"Deadly disease I'll say just waitin' for you out there." McCoy said, coming to Jim's left side. "A micrometeor would hit you if you went out."

"The chance is seventy-nine point eighty seven percent," Spock said,coming to Jim's right side. As he always been and always will. "My chance is at sixteen-seven point seven percent."

"Why is it higher for me and not you, Mr Spock?" Jim asked.

"Jim, " Spock said. "you are a magnet, for death, magic, and danger,"

"Good point," Jim said.

"And ending up getting beamed at a random point in space," Spock added.

"Which is why we personally installed a tracking device into you after you retired in 2293 just to be sure," McCoy said, patting on the man's shoulder with a smile on his face. "and it hasn't stopped working, Jimothy." 

"But I am not the only one who tends to get kidnapped!" Jim said.

"I put a tracking device on Spock, too," McCoy said. "Durin' our three month farewell tour."

"Leonard!" Spock let out.

"Yaint goin' to get lost on my watch," McCoy said. "Comes with bein' paranoid of losin' you."

Spock carefully motioned his way out of the shuttle craft as Jim brought McCoy into a bear hug against his rounded frame. "Why didn't you tell me that before?" The admiral had asked stroking the taller man's head. Spock used the crevices as his guidance. He recognized that this model of the space suit did not have a communicator installed to speak with his bondmates verbally. He followed after the crevices until he made his way to the lower half of the nacelle. He carefully slid the panel up to see the various parts. He recognized the Vulcanian calligraphy that were smaller in size but readable beneath the English bold text. Federation standard had a good reason to be around and this was just one of those in case a shuttle craft like this was stolen. He saw several rounded objects. There were two handles, one was pressed in, and the other was pressed outwards.

"Dilithium," Spock acknowledged.

Spock pulled the dilithium leveler forward until it sank inside.

 _Now, the silicon is allower beneath the leveler_ , Jim said through their bond, _The manual self destruct is beside the dilithium, do not pull the second leveler forward!_ Spock yanked his hand back. _I know, it's a stupid feature, it really is_. Spock saw a switch beneath the dilithium setting. Spock closed the panel.

 _First nacelle has been switched_ , Spock informed Jim.

 _Good!_ , Jim cheered.

 _Does Silicon work for lifting off?_ , Spock inquired.

 _Yes_ , Jim replied through their bond.

 _Curious_ , Spock thought to himself. _As an Ambassador I would have been aware of this new development._

McCoy was looking halfway out the door.

 _You might want to hurry, Spock!_ McCoy warned the Vulcan, _I see some mini meteors hurlin' this way!_

Jim took out a plaster phaser of some kind out of a panel from the roofing.

 _I got the tool kit to fix any problems if it strikes inside,_ Jim waved the device.

 _My aduns_ , Spock calmly told his life partners in the bond, _it appears that I was wrong_.

 _No, you're not!_ , McCoy argued back, not when it comes to Jim. _NOW GET THAT OTHER NACELLE!_

 _Kaiidth_ , Spock replied. _What is, is._

 _Cut out that Vulcan horseshit!_ , McCoy said. His eyebrows were hunched together, laced, really, as his hands were on the side of the doorway. Jim heard his heart beat against his chest. Jim had one hand on the doctors shoulder prepared to leap on out to retrieve Spock acting as a shield. His legs were ready to spring into action. His thumb ready to hit the button on the side of his index finger that activated the rocket boosters. _Don't scare us like that! We can't lose you twice._

 _I do not see how horse waste matter to Vulcans_ , Spock replied.

 _You got a death wish that I don't know about, Mr Spock?_ Jim asked through their bond, heavily concerned.

Spock hesitated, considering it.

 _Fear of death is illogical_ , Spock replied making his way to the other nacelle, _as there is a slim chance of my death ocurring._

 _In a pigs eye it is!_ McCoy argued back _._

Jim handed the gun to McCoy as the small meteors came closer by. Spock opened the panel to the nacelle paying no attention to the meteors taking his time. And then they came. They left minor damage to the shuttle craft but one of them darted through Spock's blue oxygen tube breaking it. Jim slammed his thumbs onto the button speeding up ahead for Spock. He grabbed onto Spock's oxygen cable jamming it from letting all his air out. Spock was freely flying past the nacelle. Jim launched his other hand around Spock's cord and carefully brought him back.

 _Bones-,_ Jim started.

 _Fine, you will finish it_ , McCoy grumbled.

 _No, I was going to say that you and Spock were right,_ Jim said, as their eyes met.

 _Sometimes I hate bein' right,_ McCoy complained.

Jim wrapped his hand around Spocks waist with one hand on the Vulcan's shoulder the other wrapped around tubing. He used his thumb against he index finger to send them both flying back in McCoy's direction. Something about saving Spock's royal ass felt familiar and right for Jim. As he had done countless times when Star Fleet needed him and the Enterprise in the five year mission. Captain Decker had made a fine captain commanding the Enterprise. He and Ilia passed away last year. It was a sad, bittersweet funeral for Jim, McCoy, and Spock. Decker lived only one day without Ilia and been a good friend of Jim. He came closer to the door then handed Spock off to McCoy handing the cord to the man. McCoy kept it squeezed as the unconscious Vulcan was strapped around McCoy's shoulder. Jim returned back in the direction of the nacelle to finish what Spock had started. Jim returned with little fuel in his suit and closed the door behind him. He turned off the forcefield and the anti-gravitation. McCoy tapped on the Vulcan's chest and the suit returned into its dormant shape. McCoy and Jim followed after. Jim came to McCoy's side.

"Is Spock okay?" Jim asked.

"He is alive, Jim," McCoy said. "Just needs to wake up," He turned his head back toward the Vulcan whose skin was changing from an icy blue gradually over to a light healthy green. The color green was a relieving color to see. Spock's head was in McCoy's lap. "But otherwise he will have a head ache."

Jim put on his pants then brought over McCoy and Spock's attire.

"He is going to need to put that insulating shirt on," Jim said. "Or just keep it off to wake him up sooner."

"He will wake up cold," McCoy said.

"And think he is dead," Jim said.

"I don't think the afterlife is cold, Jim," McCoy said, shrugging.

"Normally that is what I think any time I wake up cold," Jim said.

McCoy nodded.

"All right I have to give you that," McCoy said.

"Or," Jim, going over to the driver seat. "you can arouse him up. We are two hours from Giles Four."

"Two hours. . ." McCoy said. "I thought that would be an hour away."

"I planned it . . . to feel like an hour . . . while Spock went into business on you," Jim said. "We had . . . our turn . . . this morning." He looked over dancing his eyebrows toward McCoy's direction putting on his shirt. "I didn't expect my dementia to . . ."

"It is not escalatin', Jim," McCoy said. "It is not turnin' to Irumodic Syndrome."

"Which is . . worse . . . then Bendii's," Jim said.

"Say, how is your Tribble?" McCoy asked.

Jim pat on his hair.

"They are fine," Jim said. "Not even. . . bothered . . . by the suit."

"Typical," McCoy said. "They are happy anywhere."

The tribble was purring, loud and clear, laid on Jim's head.

McCoy slowly stroked Spock's hair waiting for him to wake up. A part of McCoy was terrified that Spock would never wake up and end up in a mysterious coma on their valentines day. His hands were trembling on the warming skin. He flaked off the beads of crystal from the Vulcans face. McCoy slowly stroked Spock's hair waiting for him to wake up. A part of McCoy was terrified that Spock would never wake up and end up in a mysterious coma on their valentines day. His hands were trembling on the warming skin. He flaked off the beads of crystal on the Vulcans face. Spock was like a heater in his golden days when they slept together. Everyone huddled around Spock when it came to a away mission with sleeping bags. He was so cat like, so dangerously close to cat like, and if his ears were cat ears and had a feline tail. . . He was like an alien cat from another planet that had to adapt to its surroundings. The Vulcan started to snore. A laugh came from Jim. McCoy rolled an eye then started to put his hands on the sensitive temples of the Vulcan to lure him awake.

Spock's eyes slowly fluttered open.

McCoy sighed in relief.

"You could have bothered to go faster to get it done and get your green ass out of there," McCoy said.

"I would have missed, Len," Spock said. "And either hit a button that caused the shuttle to self destruct. It was illogical to rush myself." His brown eyes looked up toward the human. "Did you realize that compared to Jim's face, yours is less rounder from this level?" Spock had his two fingers raised up.

McCoy returned the gesture, completing the ozh'esta.

"How is my face as around as Bones?" Jim asked, sounding mildly insulted and hurt.

"It's not," McCoy said. "That is just Spock's brain recoverin' from the lack of oxygen."

"We are getting better oxygen cables," Jim said. "Because no Xtmprsqzntwlfb-Kirk around me is going to say things like that."

"I am cold," Spock complained.

McCoy put the insulated shirt and heavy warm pants on Spock's chest.

"Get yourself warm," McCoy said. "When we get there, our valentines day then starts. This is a terrible manner of startin' our valentine day." Spock lifted himself up off McCoy's lap. "And take care of the other damage will be another thin' to do on our list."

Spock slowly put on his pants as McCoy made his way back to his seat getting dressed up again.

"That is reasonable for me," Jim said. "That personally killed the mood."

"Say, what guidance hologram did you choose?" McCoy asked. "The new ones featurin': Kathryn Janeway, Mr Tuvok, Tom Paris, Harry Kim, Seven of Nine, Neelix, Chakotay, Joe Voyager, Torres . . Geordi La Forge. Data Soong. . . Worf Son of Mogh. William Riker. Deanna Troi Riker. Reginald Barclay. Lwaxana Troi. Lt Cmnder Rainsford from the _USS Discovery_."

"There is a free range of people that can be chosen for the guidance system," Spock said.

"Choose," Jim repeated. "Choose?" He laughed. "That's cute."

"Jim," McCoy said, glaring at the admiral's direction.

"Actually, I had a holographologist nearby design it," Jim said.

Spock sat inbetween them.

"Who did you pick?" McCoy asked.

"That is a surprise," Jim said. "I had three be made just in case. So in case we got lost from our campground. . . We can easily be lead back."

* * *

Giles Four was a M Class planet that had nine in total continents ranging in size. There were two arctic poles from the top to the bottom. It looked like Earth before humans started to populate it. There were bodies of water around the globe. There was mostly forest life asides to the deserts and plains. The shuttle craft came to a landing near a small brooke with flat stones. Jim was the first to come out, then was Spock, and third was McCoy wearing a backpack. Spock was wearing his anti-gravity boots, new and improved, while Jim had his backpack strapped to his shoulders while in his hiking boots. It was summer and cool, not enough to bring out the jackets.

"It looks better than the live video," McCoy said, looking around in awe.

"Look at the mountain," Spock said. "It doesn't look like a mountain."

"A highly ugly face," McCoy said.

"I am going to climb it," Jim said.

"No!" McCoy said. "The last time you climbed a mountain: you fell."

"I remember," Jim said. There was a flash of the bad nightmare that came up in his mind. Spock betraying him. McCoy dealing with the loss of his father. And Sybok dying in order to save their lives. It made him feel better that it never happened. "But this time I will not fall."

McCoy raised his eyebrows.

"Campin' doesn't mean go ahead and make love to a mountain," McCoy said. "You are too old for that."

"Agreed," Spock said.

Jim smiled.

"These boots . . . are known to attach themselves . . . to the rock," Jim said. "They have been proven . . . to work well . . . when rock climbing. Mr Tuvok recommended it to me . . . . last year during . . . the admiral and captain ball."

McCoy rubbed his forehead with a groan.

"He never went campin' with you," McCoy said.

Spock returned with a luggage tow that had many of their camping equipment stacked aginst the side.

"Ashayam," Spock said. "I will make sure he does not fall, again."

"At least I can count on that," McCoy said. "It'll be fun, Bones! You'll enjoy it, Len!" He had a pair of binoculars attached to the backpack. Jim took out a small, yet small flat object from his pocket. "The only thin' I do is worry about the two of you durin' thin's like these." McCoy looked over to see the small device briefly raising his eyebrows. "Is that what the holo-emitter looks like?"

"Fascinating," Spock said, in awe. It was though he hadn't seen it.

"Replicated technology has advanced because of the Voyager," Jim said. He held the device up. "Ready for the surprise?"

"Yes." The two men said.

Jim pressed the center piece of it then tossed it to the grass

"Wait for it," Jim said.

They waited.

"Damn," McCoy said. "Who ever made it is a terrible engineer."

Jim took out the two other devices.

"To think Tuvok's colleagues uses them on their trips," Jim said. "I should have tried them first before. . ."

Spock placed a hand on the man's broad shoulder.

"Ashaya," Spock said. "You could not have foreseen this."

Suddenly the item buzzed shaking a blue light from the center taking out a human shape with obvious hands behind their back. A dark woman in the new Star Fleet uniform appeared wearing the skirt variation of it with a red shirt underneath, followed by black tights, and black boots. She wore golden earrings while she had her hair up in a large afro while wearing a bright color of eyeliner. McCoy grabbed Jim's shoulder nearly stumbling down to his feet seeing the short woman with the device on her shoulder.

"Emergency guide hologram," Hologram Nyota said. "Please state your emergency."

"You did good, Jim," McCoy said. "Nyota, it is nice to see you again."

McCoy held his hand out toward the hologram. Nyota approached him then took his hand. It was firm and solid, almost as though she were real as he was. Her hand felt smooth even warm to the touch. McCoy looked over toward Jim with wide, amazed eyes then back to her as their hands were shaking. He recalled attending her funeral with Christine who later passed half an hour later in T'Pring's arms. The Vulcanian scientist was heart broken as McCoy was. Tommy the pug went first, then Nyota, and Christine Chapel was the last. He could feel tears growing from the corners of his eyes seeing the woman. Their hand shake ended.

"Greetings," Spock said, giving the ta'al.

Hologram Nyota returned the gesture.

"Admiral McCoy, Admiral Kirk, and Ambassador Spock." Hologram Nyota smiled back, sweetly at them.

"We have dementia," Jim said. "And we need you to be our guide when it comes to getting to and from our campsite."

"Admiral-" Hologram Nyota said.

"It's Jim," Jim said. "You are off duty."

"Jim," Hologram Nyota said. "You have Ambassador Spock."

"My memory is not as clear and excellent as it had been in recent years." Spock said.

"And my other boy's vision is failin'," McCoy said. "Runnin' blind but that won't stop him from enjoyin' life and gettin' Spock's katra to the ancient hall of thoughts," Jim nodded, as McCoy did, as Spock finding himself comforted by that fact. "We can easily get lost in a forest."

Hologram Nyota nodded her head.

"Understood," Nyota said. Spock closed the shuttle craft door. Jim pressed the small button that earned a beep from the large machine and the lights from the nacelles blinked on and off. "Let's find you a campsite."

"Lead the way, Mrs Chapel," Jim said.

Nyota raised an eyebrow at the men then lowered it and she lead them. McCoy looked over toward Jim getting the impression that she hadn't been informed that Nyota had taken Christine's last name when they were very old but also to mislead people when someone was talking about them. Conversations such as _"I can't believe Captain Chapel let me out without a health check." "What do you mean she did? She never does to me." "That is quite out of her character." "Um, boys, which Chapel are you talking about?"_ earning a lot of head turns when the question was asked which was being referenced. Nyota enjoyed confusing the lower officers. It was something that made them grow even closer. McCoy suspect that Christine liked the idea. He also suspected that Jim knew something about holograms that McCoy did not. Such as that there was a fatal flaw in them when based on a married person. Or he just forgot to add to the holographologist that she had to be aware of her marriage. Which was a far more likely assumption than a fatal flaw.

The three elderly men and one quite young hologram went over the small broke on the large flat rocks. McCoy helped Spock carefully lift the camping gear tow to the other side. There were the sounds of birds all about. Jim appeared to be in awe and fascination. He saw a hummingbird sitting on a mushroom cocking its head at the three. Spock hadn't seen a hummingbird, a natural earth bound one, that was quite black. It had light gray specks dotting its chest. The hummingbird lifted off flying away from the four. When they made it to a long wide field, Hologram Nyota was surrounded by butterflies flying around her with her joyful, beautiful laugh. McCoy then understood why Jim had specifically chose her for their first guide. He also had a sneaking suspicion that the other two holograms were Pavel and Hikaru in the days when the Enterprise was a training vessel for the cadets after Captain Decker had finished off his second five year mission. The days when Captain Spock in his black, blue, and white jacket would recline in the nearby chair and sigh in relief only to be towered by Jim with Vulcan Tea in one hand and hot chocolate in the other while McCoy himself was drinking sweet tea. Hologram Nyota was chosen for familiarity. The butterflies landed on her head, shoulders, elbow, forearm, and fingers.

"What kind of butterflies are they, Spock?" McCoy asked.

"At first glance, I can reasonably say Monarch Butterfly," Spock said. "But what type of Monarch Butterfly is what I am not sure on."

"So it is a safe bet they are not flesh eaters," McCoy said.

Spock paused.

"Only the dead flesh," Spock said. "They do not only feed on nectar."

"Good god, how revoltin'," McCoy said, feeling sick to his stomach.

"Catepillars are so adorable," Jim said.

"Come on, Admirals, Ambassador!" Hologram Nyota said.

The three men followed after her through the meadow.

McCoy saw a fawn with two sets of front legs prancing around its mother with a dotted coat. Jim looked over fondly. It acted so bright, ecstatic, and light like there were no such thing as weigh or gravity bounding it to the ground. The doe was grazing on the field. The purring of the tribble made the doe look up in alarm then skip away followed by her fawn through the tall blades. They continue to follow after the short woman making sure they had a good eye out for her on her figure. Her dark figure was almost dancing through the tall blades of grass that blinded them from seeing where they were heading. She turned so they followed taking the same turn which changed into even more turns. Jim looked in both directions feeling utterly lost. And they were going faster. Spock, at the back end, was rushing McCoy. McCoy was confused on why they were running as he heard the wheels to the camping gear tow clicking against the sturdy rocks placed in the path. Spock wasn't looking over his shoulder. The group came to a stop. Jim was grasping for air. McCoy had his hands on his knees, panting. Hologram Nyota turned in their direction then appeared to be relieved as though they were going that direction ontentionally. Spock looked over, visibly, concerned, then back toward the younger woman. She turned away then resumed where she was going. The men finally made their way out of the field of grass. Tall blades were replaced by short grass. A clearing with trees surrounding it with a lot of twigs here and there.

"This is a good place to set a camp site up," Hologram Nyota said.

"Yes, it is," Jim said. "I'll turn you on when Spock and I head in the direction of the mountains."

"Admi-" Hologram Nyota started to say in alarm.

"Deactivate emergency guide hologram," Jim said.

Hologram Nyota vanished leaving only the small object on the grass. Jim came over then picked her holo-emitter up.

"You could have let her finish what she was about to say, Jim," Spock said.

"What's the point when I had that conversation all ready with you two?" Jim asked.

"Redundant," McCoy said. "But you have to face her scoldin' you for that."

"I expect that much," Jim said, he handed his husbands the hologram emitters. "Come on, let's get the site ready."

* * *

Setting the camp site up was easier than their previous camping trips. The previous ones they made sure that Jim didn't climb another mountain without mountain climbing tools and a belt around him. Spock and McCoy loved Jim, but they couldn't help but make sure he didn't get himself killed. All the other camping areas had tall mountains over looking fields instead of bodies of water that could theoretically soften the landing. Jim was known to defy the laws of physics as one time he leapt off a bridge with them during a away mission and landed in the water without breaking every bone in his body. They, however, had landed in a boat, they were concerned until Jim's rounded figure bobbed to the surface wide eyed and alert with a smile asking them, " _How was that for a jump?_ "

"I have to take a piss," McCoy stopped what he was doing.

"Turn on your hologram!" Jim said.

"Have you no decency?" McCoy asked, with a frown on his face. "No, I rather not pee in front of a hologram."

"You will need it," Jim said.

"I am not goin' to rely on findin' my way back thanks to technology," McCoy said. "That is too much reliance for me."

Spock was knelt down preparing the fire where there was the cooking gear alongside. The marshmallows was in the bag resting beside his knees. Jim went inside the tent to organize the inside taking his sleeping bag with him in. McCoy grumbled as he left the two. Around the fire was a path of circular stones that were either rounded, smooth, or jaggered. McCoy walked down the path further and further. Until he came to a bush. He unzipped his pants then slid them down to his ankles, next was his briefs, and then he aimed for the bush. McCoy hummed to himself a old southern song as he urinated on the bush. Eventually, he was done urinating on the bush. He slid his briefs up then his pant and zipped them up. McCoy felt relieved. _Now_ , McCoy thought, _that is better_. He turned away only to realize-

Which direction he come from?

He went toward the left.

McCoy came across what seemed to be parrots chipping at a rock pressed against a tree stump using their beaks to drill at it. It was a interesting discovery. He hadn't seen parrots do that nor had he thought they did that for the matter. He leaned against the wooden bark watching the birds socialize. They made a unique sound. He heard the sound of a twig breaking. He looked over to see hunched figures lowered into the bush. He shrugged. They were probably playing tricks on him. Jim and Spock were known to throw unconventional tricks on the doctor. Just for the amusement. He was getting too old for this. If he went to the great beyond because of all their missions to help people, who would take care of them? Spock and Jim. Their relationship, as sweet and tender and loving as it was, one of them would die within the next ten years after McCoy's passing. He had played a part in making sure the two had got together after Spock's fight for T'Pring. He had shove them together practically in Spock's quarters having them suspended until they finally addressed Spock's Pon Farr and saved his life. It wouldn't be until Xenopolycythemia, or at least years afterwards, that they got together. Being on the brink of death time and time again had taken its toll on McCoy. If he were on the brink of death this time around he wouldn't come back. He was worried that Jim had to take care of Spock when Bendii's does take over plus the dementia without McCoy. He was sure the two would recognize each other despite having lost considerable memory.

Just as he was sure that they were hiding underneath the bushes.

Maybe just a year knowing Jim wanting to help everyone who he came across. It was both a gift and a curse. His uncanny nature to help people. He was like one of his parental grandfathers when it came to decisions like theses. McCoy knew that because Winona would send messages talking out the Kirk's during the five year mission when she was raising Peter Kirk and when she needed someone to vent to. They were buddies up until her death. Eleanor was broken hearted. Peter ended up handing McCoy a Valentines basket that Winona had made prior to her death on Valentines day. He saw the rounded rock be broken into and then-was that blood? McCoy felt sick, covering his mouth. He turned away feeling ready to puke his breakfast. He turned away feeling light and a headache in his head. McCoy staggered back. Was he getting sick from the rock fruit, probably. He wasn't aware that the planet had rock fruit. He turned away from the scene. He fled out of disgust.

He came to a collapse landing on his knees than hands.

And he puked onto the grass. He got up shakily onto his two feet using a nearby rock. He didn't know where he was going. He just wanted away from that awful sight. It was turning into the worst camping trip McCoy had been on with his two love birds. He heard the sound of a young man shouting for help. He changed his trajectory toward the direction of what sounded to be nearby. His heart was beating against his chest. Sweat dripping down his skin. There were songs in Klingon about the doctor. His character, how warrior like, his beard, and powerful he was when it came to taking care of the Klingons while Spock and Jim were on another assignment near the neutral zone. He decided a break was in order. Captain Worf had healthy respect for him during the captain banquet. He resembled the late Defense Attorney Worf.

_"Are you related to Defense Attorney Worf?" McCoy had said._

_"Affirmative," Worf had said. "He was a commanding force in the courtroom."_

_His eyes lit up at the confirmation._

_"You look just like him," McCoy had said._

_"Pardon me?" Worf had asked._

_"Mister Worf was our lawyer," McCoy had said, as the captain appeared to be reeling in the realization. "It was a historic case."_

_"I thought it was another Worf," Worf had said._

_"Trust me," McCoy had said. "Our lawyer didn't like sendin' innocent men to a penal colony. Nice fellow." He had a fond smile at it. "It is a shame we didn't get to know each other better." He was displeased. "I am not sure how you did not realize that earlier." He paused. "Though I did keep tabs on his cases which were. . ."_

McCoy made his way to the patient who had a chunk missing from his leg. McCoy came to the man not even giving the beast that had taken the bit out a single glance. The beast roared. McCoy yanked out his hologram container flying it in the direction of the brown furry beast in the face. McCoy yanked the weeping man who had furry cat like ears out of the way. The holo-emitter landed to the ground. McCoy's knees were aching as he looked up to see how large it was. It was the size of a Sehlat, a wild one in fact, with a bear mold and strong jaws that could just eat him right up. McCoy's life briefly flashed before his eyes as he was standing there paralyzed in fear. Suddenly there was life springing forth from the device. A young woman with short blonde hair appeared in the standard star fleet uniform with her arms behind her back facing the direction of the bear. McCoy recognized the well aged figure from the back as Janice Rand. Did Spock have Christine Chapel as his guide? It was a rather good question.

"Hello, I am the emergency--" Janice stopped. "HOLY SHIT!"

Janice delivered a punch to the eye to the up and close bear.

The bear wailed turning away then ran far from the woman.

 _Spock, I need my medical supplies_. McCoy said.

 _Did you hurt yourself, Leonard?_ Spock asked, concerned.

 _No, but I met someone who has._ McCoy replied.

 _Where are you?,_ Spock inquired.

 _Just follow the wailin',_ McCoy said.

Janice turned in the direction of the doctor.

"Doctor McCoy," Janice said. "How I may help?"

"Get some of those wide leaves and give them to me so I can stop the bleedin'," McCoy said. "Been a lon' time since I seen you."

"Likewise." Janice said.

McCoy lowered the man to the grass pressing him against the tree trunk as Janice handed him the leaves as the furred man continued to screamed. The man had scars and scratches all over his body. It was important to stop the bleeding long enough to ensure his survival. He had a different kind of wardrobe on, barely any, with tattoos on the side of his face. His feet, now that he noticed were paws and he had a long fluffy tail that was a lot like the maine coon cat. His scruff brown hair cascaded above his eyes. He gingerly wrapped the long, wide leaves around the injury pressing against them. Janice placed a hand on the man's shoulder. McCoy chastised himself for leaving without a universal translator. They had taken their camping belongings without thinking about bringing one! They did not think it would be needed. McCoy proceeded to sign at the young man attempting to make conversation. He barely understood him and he didn't understand a word the man was speaking. McCoy sighed, pressing both hands against the injury feeling annoyance. McCoy felt Spock's hand place onto his shoulder. The soft, long cold fingers.

"Janice, you look good," came Sulu's voice. "I see you were given a new design."

"My design?" Janice said, unaware. "Mister Sulu, we didn't meet in our creation phase."

"Yes, we did," Hikaru said, as McCoy was given the sack of medical equipment. He took out the dermal regenerator then carefully held it to the injury. His hand was unsteady as Spock knelt down to his side and took McCoy's hand allowing him to be steady. "Our creator had to delete your previous model, sadly, it wasn't part of the specifications. My programming, however, was close enough."

"What was it about my programming?" Janice asked.

"Your model was inaccurate for the size and shape of the original, apparently," Hikaru said.

 _Are you well, Leonard?_ Spock asked through their bond.

 _I hate this planet,_ McCoy whined.

 _Would it be logical if I mind melded with the patient to make it easier for you?,_ Spock asked.

McCoy looked over.

 _Do it_ , McCoy said.

Spock moved to the otherside of the human like individual. Janice kept the young man in place using both her hands Spock reached his hand out toward the furry. His hand landed on the side of the man's face muttering the familiar, ancient phrase, _"My thoughts to your thoughts, my mind to your mind_." and closed his eyes. He briefly winced in the mind meld. Sometimes McCoy was amazed by Vulcan voodoo and their concepts of taking care of the mind such as the mind meld which could identify problems, communicate, and above all of all else, do other unique things. McCoy carefully healed the layers of the dermal tissue returning the layers upon the young man. The man man stopped screaming and squirming. He relaxed, his jaw slowly untightening. His eyes closed. Spock continued the mind meld allowing McCoy to finish what he was doing. He wrapped the injury in gauze for safe keeping so the skin could adjust and harden to the new changes. The body had to adapt. McCoy proceeded with the other scratches as Janice let go.

"Is that a furry?" Hikaru said.

"Seems like it." Janice said

"I never seen a furry face to face," Hikaru said.

"What about the centaurs?" Janice said.

"That was a different lifetime," Hikaru said.

"Yes," Janice agreed, looking upon the aged men with sorrow in her voice. "It was."

"Look at those sensitive ears," Hikaru said. "And how human-like the hands are."

"There should be paws if the person has paw feet," Janice said.

"Is the leg any different?" Hikaru asked.

"I cannot tell from this," Janice said.

Spock ended the mind meld appearing to be concerned.

"I may have. . . overwhelmed . . . him . . . with my emotions," Spock slowly said.

"You?" McCoy prodded with eyebrows raised. "Overwhelming someone with emotions?"

Spock glared back at the human.

"It is possiblem" Spock said.

McCoy's facial expression softened.

"I never thought someone could be overwhelmed by my dear Spock," McCoy said. "That is all."

Spock turned his head toward the furry.

"Is this some age of coming for the nearby alien culture?" Hikaru asked. "A rite?"

Spock nodded.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

"This is bad," Hikaru said. "He failed it."

"Very bad," Janice said, she glanced upon the man with pity while her arms were folded. "Poor kid."

"That means he is not a man," Spock said.

"He is a man," McCoy said.

"It means he is not ready to cross the passage into adulthood," Spock said. "That he cannot be a warrior," He looked over toward the doctor. "Not that he is grateful but he would have preferred to have died than survive."

McCoy looked over toward the man.

"There has to be some good out of this," McCoy said. "Maybe. ."

"This is young man is son of the tribal chief," Spock said. "Tak'Nin will not be pleased that we interrupted on his rite of passage. If she dismissed the failure, he would have been viewed taking advantage of his mother. Favoritism is not tolerated in this culture." The Vulcan looked over toward the three. "We must leave immediately."

"But does he know that we mean no harm?" McCoy asked.

"I conveyed it through his confusion," Spock replied. "But I am not quite sure he believed me when I informed him that you are not his guardian spirit."

"I make a terrible guardian spirit," McCoy and Spock stood up.

"That is exactly what I told him," Spock said.

"What number are you, Janice?" McCoy asked.

"Two," Janice said.

"Emergency guide hologram 2, deactivate," McCoy said.

Hikaru took the holo-emitter before it fell to the ground then handed it to the older men. Hikaru lead the men away from the young man whose eyes started to open. McCoy looked over out in concern turning himself in a short pause at the man's direction. Spock placed a hand on the man's shoulder making him turn away with the backpack full of medical supplies. The dermal regenerator was still in the old man's wrinkled, small pink hand. McCoy turned away in the direction they were going. The alien man noticed that they lacked tails, ears, or any kind of attire that warriors wore. He recalled the elderly green alien man entering his mind becoming part of it. The furrless being called itself S'Chn T'Gai Spock. And the man by his side called himself Leonard Horatio McCoy. The elders would not believe him but his mother will. Our scene followed after the two men. McCoy's free hand found its way into Spock's hand.

"How long have you been together, anyway?" Hikaru asked.

"2286," McCoy said.

"One hundred one years," Spock said.

"That must have been a great romance to woo each other," Hikaru said. "I wonder how I dealt with that."

"We were your superior officers for a time," Spock said. "You were under Captain Kirk's command from 2264 to 2268 from the original five year mission," Hikaru looked over toward their direction. "And then you joined his command again in 2285. You served with us until 2293 where you were given your ship the USS Excelsior. You were a fine captain."

"It must have been driving me off the walls," Hikaru said.

"I am pretty sure you were," McCoy said. Spock laughed, amused. "You were part of the bettin' pool that Spock and I would hook up durin' the first five year mission. You lost to me."

"That's a shame." Hikaru said.

"Not really," McCoy said. "I got to hook up my two best friends together. That is what made me happy." McCoy sent a wave of tender, caring emotion toward Jim. Jim was organizing the seats around the campfire holding a padd in one hand scanning for a fishing spot when he smiled. "But the part I didn't like was Nogura's attempt at manipulation to get Jim to become an admiral. I had to leave Star Fleet until thin's cooled off."

"It was most displeasing," Spock agreed.

"It was fun for me," McCoy said. "Made a lot of friends across the quadrant. Came across Koloth a lot including Kor and Kang."

"Kang, Kor, and Koloth?" Hikaru repeated

"Includin' their crew," McCoy huffed. "They had the worst jokes."

"Klingons, joking . . . ."Hikaru said. "That sounds alien as you two not being together."

"Who can imagine a world where Spock doesn't have Jim and I?" McCoy asked.

"There's a distinctive possibility in the multi verse that there is a timeline where I failed, Jim and Doctor McCoy were left behind to pick up the pieces, and my death being inevitable to not save Romulus," Spock explained. "Being stuck somewhere familiar, but not quite, alone is a undesirable alternate universe."

The image of Spock, yet still alive, on a cold unforgiving planet in a cave, alone, sitting around a fire place disturbed McCoy. Holding the photograph of the bridge crew, late 2290's, looking down upon the photograph of his family and t'hy'lara. With only wood to spare to keep him warm it would have been a dark place to be for Spock. He couldn't accept Spock being alone. That would only be possible if they were dead. It was highly illogical for Spock to be anywhere without Jim or McCoy. The image made McCoy shudder.

"That is living hell for a Vulcan," McCoy said. "We got ourselves a slice of the katra deal."

"At the point that they are dying their katra will be taken by a healer and taken to the ancient hall of thoughts," Spock said. "Which, I have been assured by both my T'hy'lara, is going to be both a simultaneously agreeable eternity."

"Like talking to Vulcans?" Hikaru asked. "How can one container hold three souls?"

"We will step aside," McCoy said.

"We are one person split into three ktras," Spock said. Spock squeezed McCoy's hand arousing his partner, greatly. "We count as one." '

"That makes sense," Hikaru said, turning his head away. "You are really cute together."

"Say," McCoy said. "I have one question."

"Fire," Hikaru said.

"Did you really insist that your grandsons name be Walter?" McCoy asked. "Walter P Chekov?"

"I did," Hikaru said. "Sounded like a really great name at the time."

"You sure that you were not pining on the man Walter Koenig from the early 21st century after your trip there?" Spock inquired.

"Pretty sure," Hikaru said.

"Jim misses you, too," McCoy said.

"As do we," Spock said.

"Since we are never goin' to actually join you up there," McCoy said. "I am sorry we didn't tell you that."

"Hey!" Hikaru said. "The crew and I want you to be happy. Don't be sad about being together forever."

"That we are not," Spock said.

"Not true," McCoy said.

"Yes, you are," Hikaru said.

"You are right," McCoy admitted. "It's only been. . ." McCoy couldn't finish that sentence. "It hurts me more that we are the last of our kind. Almost goin' to extinction."

"There are others carrying that flame what you did, shaping star fleet, saving words, discovering new ones," Hikaru said. "Getting closer to jump galaxies. The next galaxy is right at our fingertips."

"Not yet, Mister Sulu," Spock said.

"But the point is, you are not going extinct," Hikaru said. "There are others like you."

"That possibility is entertaining yet. . ." Spock said.

"Saddenin', " McCoy finished. He briefly looked at the gentle blue sky reconsidering the many worlds theory. Somewhere, out there, there is another version of him and his husbands saving the day galavanting in space. It was a dangerous place to be and it probably would be darker if they had gone out into space in new bodies. But it is no reason to be afraid when they had each other. He felt like one of those dinosaurs except not gigantic or huge or a herbivore. Or leaving big prints behind him to be examined by xeno-archeologists. "Space is not like it used to be."

"It was always this way," Spock said.

"Star Fleet has turned into a military organization," McCoy said. "Maybe. . ." He didn't want to finish this one. "Maybe in the mirror universe . . . thin's are gettin' on track into an era we lived in. We got another dorito leadin' Earth."

"This is highly likely," Spock said. "I do not feel safe that Star Fleet is falling apart in this lifetime." He shook his head. "Let's not talk about our golden days, doctor." His free hand was behind his back. "Since today is valentines day. . . We should talk about who goes fishing with Jim."

"I can't decide," McCoy said.

"Remember when the captain punched out that president?" Hikaru asked.

"How can I not forget?" McCoy said. "The man insulted a crewman."

"It was a logical move," Spock said. "Mister Sulu, how do you feel . . to be without your husband?"

"I don't have the original Sulu's memories of that," Hikaru said. "I feel nothing, honestly."

"Pity," Spock said.

"A great pity," McCoy agreed.

"Deactivate emergency guide program," Spock said, suddenly.

"What-" Hikaru started to say but was cut off.

He caught the holo-emitter before it fell to the ground then put it into his pocket. Spock grabbed McCoy by the shoulder then went behind a tree with him. McCoy landed on the ground with a thud. Spock looked over in concern in the direction they came from. He then went over lifting the man up to his two feet, apologizing quietly, "Forgive me, but the young man's travel party is coming after him," McCoy replied in a evenly low voice, "You are forgiven, Spock," As he watched the travel party go past them. Spock noticed a scrape on McCoy's forearm. McCoy's clench on the dermal regenerator was tight. Spock knelt down to the doctor's level then he held his hand out.

"Let me help you with that cut," Spock offered. "Your hands are not what used to be."

"We are not as youn' as we used to be, darlin'," McCoy said, handing the dermal regenerator to the vulcan.

Spock pressed the trigger evenly aiming at the wound. McCoy had wiped his hands on the grass before they left to get rid of the red blood on his hands. McCoy admired his husbands handsome features. The hollow cheek, the pointy ears, nose, and slanted eyebrows that had gone gray and lost some of the eyebrow hair. Laughter lines were around his eyes. He didn't have forehead wrinkles much like a human would in their age. Spock wore old age like it were shining armor. He looked magnificent to be gray compared to McCoy. Spock's tender touches on the doctors skin turned into kisses placing the dermal regenerator on the grass alongside him. There was two large bushes behind them blocking view of them. McCoy placed the medical backpack alongside the dermal regenerator. Spock briefly broke the kissing.

"Leonard, will you be my valentine?" Spock asked, one hand traveling to the small of the doctor's back.

"Yes," McCoy said, as a smile grew on his face. "Taluhk nash-veh k'du."

Spock brought the retired doctor into a kiss. McCoy turned the tables on him pinning Spock to the grass ending up kissing along his neck carefully unzipping the Vulcan's pants with his free hands. Spock's hand traveled along McCoy's spine, up and down, returning the affection. Spock placed both fingers on the small of McCoy's back lightly tapping it. McCoy had a moan. Spock engaged himself into a mind meld with the retired doctor allowing Spock to intimately feel what the doctor was feeling. McCoy and Spock returned on the kiss as their mind meld deepened to a point where it couldn't be determined where one conscience began and one ended. Truly acting as one person becoming merged together coming to life in a spark of a psychic connection. The tree in their marriage bond grew another tree branch sprouting leaves. McCoy was feeling himself showering in what felt to be heavily loving, joy, and caring. His body cried in joy lying above the Vulcan. He wanted in the Vulcan, one way or the other, who usually was the top in their relationship while McCoy was the bottom. Spock ended the meld leaving McCoy paused. Then steering himself away from the Vulcan.

"Spock, get on all fours", McCoy said, getting off him.

"As you wish," Spock said.

Spock got on all fours. He wasn't fragile. Anything but fragile. He was a Vulcan who was born on a planet that was twice dense than Earth which gave him more strength than the usual human being He could withstand with what McCoy had in store. Spock had his pants down to his ankles. McCoy rolled down his pants and his briefs. He took out some lube from the side pocket then rubbed it around his penis. Jim and Spock were sexually active and did not always use the lube no matter what McCoy protested not using them. McCoy was brought to the fact that he had to tell Spock that it is Marshmallow not Marsh Mellon. He half wondered to himself why Spock would check the computer data banks instead of just asking what to bring back then. It was cute.

"And by the way," McCoy finally said, as he mounted the Vulcan. He laughed. "It's marshmallow not marsh mellon."

"Why didn't you tell me that before I became a Ambassador?" Spock asked.

"Because it's cute comin' from you," McCoy said. "If anythin', you loved it. I just thought you can't go out sayin' marsh mellon to the hall of ancient thoughts." McCoy thrust himself into the Vulcan. "That would feel wrong," He kissed along the Vulcan's ears. "This is how I felt every time you came and went as Ambassador," McCoy slid himself out from the Vulcan. "Do you understand?"

McCoy let the Vulcan feel the want, the thirst, and the need through their bond.

"I am a living tease to my husbands," Spock said. "Logically."

"Yes, and perhaps, logically, we all go fishin'." McCoy said. "Three is better than one against a bear."

"Leonard," Spock said. "Please, I beg of you. . ."

"You want me back in?" McCoy asked, one hand on the Vulcan's shoulder. "Too bad." McCoy slid himself under the Vulcan to his lower extremities. He had been dreaming of doing this to Spock when he wasn't asking for it at the house. This, relatively, was safer and less crowded place to do it. "Good old fashioned McCoy sucking."

McCoy slid Spock's penis into his mouth and started to slowly suck on it. Spock moaned, trembling. McCoy had his hands on both sides of the vulcan's waist. McCoy mapped every inch of the Vulcan many times before but actually being under this part of the Vulcan? That was different. He traced along the inner thigh earning a tremble from the Vulcan. The penis was growing greener and greener by the second. He slowly sucked on it then stopped, repeatedly, letting the Vulcan suffer. Sometimes suffering was good for the soul. Some suffering but not the kind that could change ones career permanently. He didn't bode any ill will. He let go of the Vulcan's legs and slid his way missing the Vulcan coming to. Spock collapsed, panting, on the grass. He was paralyzed by how the session went. It was short and cut off. McCoy was sliding his pants up including his briefs.

"Len. . Leonard . . . Leonard," Spock moaned.

"I don't know who spoiled you but we have a camp site to get back to," McCoy said. "That's just the taste of it. You can watch us doin' tonight and then we share. Our treat." McCoy looked over toward the exhausted Vulcan. "You are not exhausted because of old fashioned sex?"

"I seem to be unable to move," Spock said.

McCoy laughed as there was no response from the Vulcan.

"Oh," McCoy said, as he stopped laughing. "You are serious."

"This is a first," Spock acknowledged. "I never had this problem before."

"You are half Vulcan," McCoy said. "Of course you haven't!"

"This does not strike me as a natural degrade in sexual activity for a human," Spock said.

"I give mean blowjobs," McCoy said. "Age is showin' these days."

McCoy turned the Vulcan over onto his backside then slid the Vulcan briefs up and next was the pants but as he did so, he softly kissed his bondmates thighs in a very sensitive manner. Spock was leaned upward when he saw that and promptly fell back wondering why he was so lucky to have met this man. McCoy had one of his old smiles at that then zipped up the Vulcan's pants. McCoy straightened out Spock's hair. At least he wasn't in the process of losing hair. The two of them. Jim's favorite brand, Saurian Brandy, could have been the cause of getting bald and going blind early. McCoy helped Spock up to his feet, then took out the small device as Spock planted a kiss on the man's cheek while he zipped McCoy's zipper. He tossed the device to the ground and moments later Hikaru appeared tapping his foot with his arms folded.

"Emergency Guide Hologram," Hikaru said. "What is your emergency?"

* * *

McCoy and Spock sat alongside both of Jim's side sitting in front of the idyllic lake. Jim's thoughts were swirling with we should go swimming since there are no fish interested in our lures. Jim was the first to sigh. Then it was McCoy. And then Spock. They hadn't caught a fish in over two hours. It was starting to stink how the camping trip was turning out. McCoy cupped the side of his face while Spock had one leg folded and Jim was leaned into his chair like he was in the captain's chair.

"We . . . should . . . go . . . swimming," Jim said.

"We did not brin' swimmin' equipment, Jim," McCoy said.

"We didn't bring sun screen," Spock said.

"I honestly thought . . . we would have caught a fish . . . by now," Jim said.

"So did I," McCoy said.

"Do the fish here not enjoy the bait?" Spock said.

"They probably do," McCoy said. "They are just too smart."

Jim reeled his line in.

"That's it," Jim said. "I am. . . going . . swimming: naked."

"Did anyone here bring towels?" Spock asked, as he and McCoy reeled their lines in.

"It's at the camp site," McCoy said. "To the left inside the tent near the . . . whatchacallit."

"Sleeping bags!" Jim said, getting his boots off. He placed his plaid polo and his white shirt onto his seat.

"That's it," McCoy said.

"I will get it," Spock said

"Take Nyota with you." Jim said, handing the holo-emitter to Spock. "She really has a temper. .   . And she needs to talk with you."

"Jim," Spock said, taking the holo-emitter. "I am not the one she must talk to."

"Later," Jim said.

"She doesn't know you are going blind. . . Does she?" Spock asked, his two fingers on the shorter man's shoulder. "You did not ask him to program that in?"

"It's not important," Jim said. "And he is a _she_."

"She didn't realize we went the wrong way until three minutes in," Spock said. "She may be a hologram of someone we knew, but she is a person and she will be around for time to come on our vacations."

Jim sighed.

"Fine, I will talk to her," Jim said. "But later."

Spock nodded his head.

"Later," Spock repeated.

"Two hours from now," Jim said.

"I will expect you to speak with her then," Spock said.

Spock walked away and activated the holo-emitter. Hologram Nyota was a nice, unique and refreshing person to be on a walk with. She was a nice woman compared to Nyota. Just as nice. Spock felt like he was being watched by someone or something. He looked over to see whatever was following them had vanished into the greenery. He talked with her enjoying her company in general. When he returned, he saw his husbands in the lake. McCoy's head on Jim's chest. Jim's tribble was back in its container closed tightly laid on the captain's chair. Spock was struck by how fortunate that he was to have Jim and McCoy. His breath taken by the majestic sight of them in the water. McCoy in Jim's arms with a smile as Jim had one hand on the man's backside and the other on the back of his head. Jim looked over toward Spock with that shining smile on his face that made the Vulcan feel dizzy at first and almost want to black out at that smile which never changed. He only wished that he had longer with them. It felt like he would outlive them instead of the other way around.

"Deactivate Emergency Guide Hologram," Spock said.

Spock picked up the holo-emiter and put it back into Jim's pocket.

"Come on, Spock!" Jim said. "We didn't waste those swimming lessons for nothing!"

"Come on!" McCoy agreed. "You will love the water. It is very warm."

"I am coming, T'hy'lara," Spock called.

"Can't come any sooner," Jim said.

"Feels like forever," McCoy said, jokingly.

Spock quickly undressed himself then carefully folding his clothes. Spock made his way into the water. He walked on the rocks until his feet were in the water balancing himself out. The two men had their hands reached out for Spock. It was true. It was warm and gentle and just right for him. Just like Jim and McCoy were for him. He slid into their embrace feeling the warmth of their bodies.

"Taluhk nash-veh k'dular," Spock said.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Story idea began as a scene example for a fellow writer who is not a trekker on Wattpad who advised me to make a story out of it. Since it was getting near Valentines day, I had to do a McSpirk valentines fic. Then it hit me. OLD MARRIED SPIRK GOING CAMPING! Here is that scene:
> 
>  
> 
> _"Come on, honey!" Jim called, towing the luggage toward the car._
> 
> _McCoy came out holding a large bag with cans poking from the top._
> 
> _"Comin'." McCoy said, coming down the stairs. "Spock, did you get the Marsh Mellons?"_
> 
> _Spock came from the kitchen with a bag of marshmallows in one corner of his arm and a rolled up sleeping bag in the other. "I have it, Ashayam." Spock replied, as the resident cat of the house went through the car door following after McCoy._
> 
> _The black cat was meowing and running around the old men's legs. McCoy looked over to see the pointy eared, green skinned silver haired man making his way down the doorsteps. The back end of the vehicle was almost full. Jim's rounded figure knelt down to the car then rubbed the cats forehead as the cat purred. It sounded like a tribble. A lot like the tribble that Jim was wearing on his bald head right now. The tribble on his head was purring, gently, and laid on his warm bald head looking like a good toupee. It was a unique one. A perfectly bred tribble with curly fur that blended as hair._
> 
> _"Don't worry, our next door neighbors will take care of you, buttons." Jim said._
> 
> _Spock came over to the trunk then put the last remaining belonging inside._
> 
> This was originally to be 6k, but these three . . . old adorable, loving men defy expectations.


End file.
